


The Unknown Uchiha

by Unknown_Reality



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Dark, Death, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Just barely on the cusp of being an SI, Mangekyou Sharingan, Maybe we're all having our stories written daily..., Original Character - Freeform, Rinnegan, Sharingan, Without even realizing it, somewhat gruesome deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Reality/pseuds/Unknown_Reality
Summary: Everything became so clear. That monster had told the truth, had kept me from my people and torn me from my family. Now the world was within my grasp... and true freedom beyond the horizon. With a feeling I couldn't name, I stepped forward and never looked back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to comment. The idea may be used if it fits with the story. This will hopefully be updated once a month. Naruto and its characters belong to their respective creators as do all pictures (underlined words are links; please inform me if one doesn't work).

Darkness. That is all I have ever known. Unable to open my eyes, unable to open my mouth to call for help. Far too weak to even barely move a muscle. Felt so alone in this cramped space, unable to move more than an eighth of an inch in any direction. When I try to reach out to find an escape, I always feel someone else. Who is it? Why are they confined in this prison with me? Sometimes I feel them reach towards me, a brush of the shoulder. What do they look like? What brought them here? What did we do to end up such in a horrid place?

I began to hear noises from outside. My ears finally began to pick up the slightest of sounds. My head began to throb from so long in the silence, when my hearing was no longer muted. A muffled feminine voice would speak an odd language every now and then, responses from two young boys every time, one older than the other. A few voices sounded off at one point, making me desperately want to cover my ears - a male saying something that made the female chuckle lightly, the older boy quieting the very excited younger. It was like a volley of canons had gone off. I suffered the sounds, could tell that the stranger with me felt the same.

There were times when music would drift into the darkness, always kinds of calming tunes that would make me forget my worries until it ended. Then that same female voice would say something that I could never understand, sometimes even the older boy. The voices... it was like they were trying to comfort the both of us, to tell us that we are safe. What a lie. Yet those voices were so kind, so assuring. I want to see the sources of those sounds, to understand what is going on. To know why I was stuck with someone for months in such close quarters. It sickens me.

Any attempt to escape is thwarted by an impenetrable wall despite my greatest efforts, weak as I may be. Yet as time goes on my strength grows, my kicks and punches sometimes feeling like they tore through the wall only for me to realize my foolishness. This is my prison, trapped with the acquaintance who has learned to submit to their fate. They have given up, I can feel it despite never having met them.

I have decided that, after an unknown amount of months of being trapped in this hell hole, that I would finally make my escape with or without the one with me. We have been through all the same turmoils, pain. It is what has connected us this entire time. The both of us have felt what no one ever should have. They feel broken, their aura lost and desperate. Our time here is coming to a close, we knew.

Before I broke through the wall, I made sure to put the person out of their misery. They were the best friend I ever had, even though no words were spoken nor were we seen by the other. I made sure it was quick, finding a way to break their neck even though the small amount of space nearly kept me from doing so. It felt like I wanted to shed a tear for them, to know that they would never see the outside world again, to always be stuck in this prison of darkness.

Suddenly a blinding light was shining on my face, sounds even more piercing than they had ever been. My eyes closed even more than they already were, my head turned away. I felt two large... things pick me up like they I was an object easily shattered. My voice came to me and I let out the loudest scream of warning that I could, trying to fend off those hands which were wrapping me in something that I had never felt before. The sounds died down as I was set onto a soft surface. Then that same, kind voice whispered in my ear, trying to calm me before I was taken away by a pair of large yet soft things. The voice began to whimper until it turned into a pained scream. Another pair of things, smaller this time, covered my ears to block the noise. Then the voice began to sob.

After a while I was put onto that soft surface again, a warm liquid running down my throat. It was the only thing I remember tasting. The voice spoke softly, then another one, deeper, said something back. Those two young voices were silent, something akin to soft crying reaching my ears as the other tried to comfort them. What did they mean? Why could I not understand? Those thoughts left my mind as my body forced itself to sleep. For the first time, I welcomed its embrace.

The same rhythm repeated itself for a few days. The kind voices, the sweet liquid. Then I was finally able to open my eyes. Above me were four people, their faces full of what I could only guess was a mixture of love and shock. The woman was most affected, tears streaming down her face. The man simply stared at me, disbelief clear in his black eyes. He opened his mouth, a sound coming from it; then the woman said something back. I reached up to touch her face, wanting to know what her skin felt like. It was soft, comforting, the look in her eyes full of love. She shifted, allowing me to see the two boys before handing me to the older one. I didn't make a sound as I was placed in his arms, a feeling washing over me like a wave. I felt safer with him than the woman, his small smile full of love as he opened his mouth, sounds reaching me that I couldn't understand yet knew the meaning of, his look translating it easily. The boy next to him made a noise, I was carefully given to him soon after. The boy's smile was contagious, making me grin a little. The boy looked at the older who also was smiling, happiness shining through them both. Was this what a family felt like? I engraved their faces in my mind, never wanting to forget this day. Maybe, maybe the rest of my life would be like this. I laughed, knowing that would be the case. That one simple action drained me of my small energy reserve, eyes shutting slowly. I stared at the two boys, never willing to forget the way they at looked me.

A sound woke me from my peaceful sleep, one unusual to what I was used to. I opened my eyes to see a foreign pair of things reaching for me, picking me up. I tried to yell for help yet my voice wouldn't work. Helplessly I was taken through an open hole in the wall, glancing back one last time at my two friends who were sleeping soundly. To my dismay, my body forced me to sleep, shutting my eyes off to the world once again. This world is cruel.


	2. Chapter 2

      This prison is my home, the only thing I've ever known. The ceiling is higher than my chakra can send me, even while running up the walls there is no end in sight. There are two rooms that I have ever been given the right to enter - the training room and my poor excuse of a bedroom, the latter which I currently reside in.

      I had been sitting on the cold, stone floor with my legs crossed and eyes closed, concentrating on gathering my thoughts and clearing my mind for a while. I took a deep breath, my rib cage slightly stinging as I did so. I put my shoulders back to straighten myself more, beginning to feel a liquid ooze down my side. With a quick thought the wound healed, letting me get back to my inner world. A shock enveloped my entire being, forcing a pained yell to escape my lips. Two people dressed entirely in black entered the small room. They roughly grabbed my arms and pulled me out through the door, which wasn't hard due to my small form. Sometimes I wondered if they took pleasure in making sure my feet dragged, thus adding to the scabs and bruises already there. 

      Just like everyday, they threw me onto the stone floor of the training room without a flicker of shame; thankfully they didn't break my arm on the way down this time. Unfortunately today I landed wrong, making me believe I sprained my wrist and bruised my knee. I knew that the person keeping tabs on my progress laughed at the sight, that those in masks grinned at my pain. With a wince I got up, refusing to heal myself for fear of further injury. The Warden, as I called him, always knew how to get me in pain. So it didn't surprise me when several people fell from the ceiling and landed a few yards from me, all decked with hidden kunai. My sharingan activated without thought, allowing me to read their levels of chakra. As per usual, it was off the charts. What the person in charge of my training was thinking was beyond me. In my second of thought, the people had already attacked, nearly trapping me in a barrier. Using my sharingan, I quickly transported myself to a spot on the wall, already having done the signs for my fire jutsu. Yet they had predicted my move as they all  jumped out of the way. My body transported again to another wall, eyes focused one of the people who was making a plethora of signs. Without realizing it, I was copying him at his incredible fast speed and somehow used the jutsu at the same time. A rain of jagged rocks fell from the air straight towards two of them who were caught off guard. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as both were impaled and killed instantly. A wave of dizziness clouded my vision which was all it took for one of them to knock me from behind. 

      I fell to the floor, just barely able to catch myself from breaking my nose from the impact. Not one second later was I surrounded, my chakra drained from the seals that were around me. I forced my eyes to close, unwilling to let my anger get the best of me. I heard something snap, then darkness. 

 

      I woke up on my mattress, my body aching from the previous day. All I could do was barely lift my head to see my arms and legs wrapped in cloth. Blood had seeped through most of it. My head fell back against the mattress as I tried to focus on healing myself. 

      It took a lot of time before the pain went away. My chakra was depleted again without a doubt. As I laid there trying not to move, my thoughts wandered to the fight and the hand signs that I had copied. It had been an earth attack, one meant to kill the opponent or cripple them completely. It hadn't even been that powerful, yet two people had fallen to it. Two people... the first ones I had ever killed. It gave me joy, one like nothing I had ever felt. I wanted more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

      Once again I was in my room with my legs crossed and hands on my knees. The burns that had encased my body were nothing but residual scars from a few days before. It had taken a day or two for my voice to return - evidently I had been screaming out in pain after the seals were ignited. That should have been a given though. It was a failure on my part for not reacting fast enough. Yet another weakness he would now prey on. My pain gave him power over me - I hated that.

      My hands gingerly touched my eyes, feeling the immense amount of chakra hidden behind them. I never let anyone see their most powerful form. What good would it do for my captors to know? All they would do is work me harder every day. At least they gave me time alone...

      The door opened and two black clad people entered. Their masks were different today, as was their chakra. I supposed it was just another way to toy with me. Before they had the chance to pick me up with their unnecessarily tight grip I had rushed through the door. Immediately I was electrified as punishment. The current ripped through my body, the sound of countless shrieking birds filling my ears. I refused to scream. My knees gave way, my breathing became labored. Then it stopped. One of the people behind me forced me to my feet, ignoring the smell of burnt flesh that emanated from my small frame.

      A voice boomed and echoed in the silence. One that I always hated, always wanted to put an end to. It sent involuntary shivers down my spine. That voice had tortured me in my dreams, making me relive my earliest memory of so long ago. It boomed again, this time I could feel a small blade on my throat as my head was yanked back by way of my straight black locks. My eyes widened when I saw a shadow through a wall, his chakra giving him away. A man with a cane, an arm lifted to the side. "Jun." That one word made anger course through my entire being. A laugh rippled through the air, I could feel a pain glide across my throat and warm liquid seep into my clothing.

      The other person with me placed a hand on my skin and healed it, though I could feel the tug of a faint scar now there. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes though none did as I was thrown to the ground to the side. My fists clenched, a growl escaped me. The same sound of countless birds sounded off in my ears... and my fist was engulfed in electricity. Without thinking I dove for the person who had nearly killed me with only one thought. _Chidori_. They didn't have time to react as my entire hand went through their chest and out the other side. The feeling of their organs ripping and sizzling as the rib cage broke was the best feeling I had ever had.

      My breathing was labored again, I could feel my sharingan attempting to show itself. A maniacal laugh escaped my lips and echoed through the room, the moment forever imprinted in my mind. Blood dripped to the floor, somehow the person was still alive. While grasping what I guessed to be a vital organ I yanked my hand out, relishing in the blood that splattered everywhere, covering me. Then as if on autopilot I snatched one of their knives and sliced his throat open, my grin only growing wider as more blood sprayed forward.

      In my reverie I had momentarily forgotten about the person who had healed me. So when I heard them take a step back I automatically whipped around, preparing to kill. Their body was shaking, far different from the body language from earlier. Without thinking I took a step forward with the knife in hand. My only desire was to cut them to shreds. To kill. My vision blurred, I tried to take a deep breath. Water filled my lungs, making me cough. My eyes drifted down, seeing that I was an inch off the ground in a circle of water. I couldn't breathe, my vision forming black spots. My body wasn't responding, nor my chakra. It felt like death in that silence. All I could do was glare down at the person in front of me, hoping they would die by my hand. Everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

      My eyes fluttered open, vision blurry. It looked like the ceiling was painted several shades of greys and whites, all of them rocking back and forth in a rhythmic way. It was comforting how they passed through each other, their patterns becoming smaller with each pass. When they met, the ceiling turned into the same one I had known my entire life.

      I tried to lift my head. It felt far too heavy. Thus, I had no choice but to stare up at the ceiling. My lungs ached with every shaky breath. To my chagrin, memories began to plant themselves into my mind, forcing me to watch every single one. Each memory was a failure in the training sessions that I was forced to do: being electrocuted more times than I could count, my body being set aflame as I struggled to escape the seals around me... and now my throat being slit, the feeling of the knife gliding across my skin, separating it until blood flowed freely.

      My body shivered at the newest way the cruel overseer came up with to heighten my pain tolerance. How many times had he nearly killed me, only to save me in the nick of time. It was all the same, my life being in the hands of a madman who only wanted me to suffer. Just who was he? Why did he want my torment? My jaw clenched and immediately a wave of pain jolted throughout my entire body. Tears attempted to escape my eyes though my stubborn nature wouldn't allow it. I could feel bandages wrapped around my entire body, some so tight that it didn't feel like I had a foot.

      With much effort not to scream out in agony, I leaned up slowly. My arm jolted in pain as I reached for the bandages on my legs. Fingers numb I tried to grasp the cloth and, with a weak yank, it broke. I watched as it unraveled itself to reveal my heavily damaged shin and ankle. The skin had been torn in several places, blood freshly leaking from the sudden movements. I tried to concentrate on healing that area, a warm green glow surrounding it not long after. My teeth grit together as I felt a bone snap back in place before the skin healed, leaving it as its original pale hue. So what felt like the next few hours I concentrated on healing different parts of my body, stopping every once in a while to catch my breath and fight away the growing ache in my head.

      I went limp and fell back on my bed, relieved that I was no longer wrapped in bandages. It was humiliating, knowing that someone took the time to make me as uncomfortable as possible.

      Realization dawned on me. That man wanted to break me. He wanted me to be a good soldier like the rest. A grin played across my features. I knew how to play better than he ever could. He was in the dark and, for the first time, I was in the light.


	5. Chapter 5

  The next few years went by faster than I expected, given the circumstances. My training had become far more aggressive, almost like people lined up to be the next to fight me. It had taken a while for me to learn not to show emotions with every kill despite the growing joy I felt with each one. It was freeing being able to rip out someone's heart or lung with pinpoint accuracy, absorbing their chakra like a sponge in water. My eyes had matured over time, able to see the slightest movement of multiple opponents before they struck. No one had been able to land a hit on me for weeks, my movements too fast for their weak minds to *.  
     I had given up on using any form of jutsu, seeing that it simply wasn't worth the energy on such nonsensical and trivial things. Instead I had switched to using only combat to get right in their faces. The best part of doing that is seeing their chakra freeze, allowing me to cleanly remove wounds with axe kicks or swift punches to the neck or head. After a while, and to my dismay, the people I fought began to attempt the same.  
      One day as I was pushed into the room my chakra depleted to what felt like an all-time low. My chakra naturally filtered into my sharingan, allowing me to instantly see the countless people who were poorly hidden in their own. The one thing that I could always see no matter what. My eyes flickered to the spot high on the wall, that same old frame of chakra observing me intently. Lightning coursed through my body, I could see the occasional flash of it. A smirk made its way onto my face as I set my gaze onto everyone in the room. The lightning stopped, a growl of annoyance reached my ears. Then the fighting began.  
Many attacked at once, clearly trying to get me to fight them off and move my attention from those who had stayed behind. It didn't work. With a movement faster than they could see I swiftly moved from one to another, easily debilitating or killing along the way. By the time they had finally begun to react most of them were on the ground either dead or bleeding out.  
      To make things more interesting for myself I decided to crush someone's head beneath my bare foot. The resounding crunch resonated throughout the expanse. Blood gushed onto the stone cold floor, creating a puddle that got bigger by the second. In my fascination I had less than a second to sidestep two powerful punches to my back and head. My body reacted for me by dealing a swift roundhouse kick to their abdomen which sent them flying to the side. The loud crash and the sound of rocks falling made me grin ever so slightly.  
       The next few minutes were a blur. A kick here, a hand through a throat there... a scream of pain as I ripped off an arm and tore out a pair of eyes. Before I knew it I was standing amidst a pile of mutilated corpses, my breath not even close to being ragged. My eyes were locked onto that same spot on the wall, the same place where that man always stood watching. Then with a scowl I turned around and began walking back to my room, my feet leaving bloody prints in their wake.  
      Soon after I was once again sitting on the floor of my room, basking in the silence that it brought. My chakra had returned not long ago and had healed my minor scrapes and bruises. The blood from before had already soaked through my thin, torn shirt, staining it even more than it already was. I got up and stretched my arms, listening as they popped in multiple places. Unexpectedly someone entered the room, catching me off guard for the first time in years by the way they simply morphed through the floor. Their face was covered in a mask like that of twisted wood. I remained where I was, waiting for an attack, rigid in anticipation. To my bewilderment, they held out a gloved hand. Their one showing eye never left my face as I cautiously glanced at what they were holding out to me. Two eyes in a clear jar were staring at me, eyes that were so familiar.  
      I clutched my head suddenly, pain like no other coursing through me. Those eyes felt like they were *boring into my very core. Eyes from a memory so long ago.  
      "These belong to you," The person, a man, said. "by birthright." Confusion found its way on my face. Birthright? What was he talking about? The man tilted his head slightly as my hands fell to my sides. I hadn't realized that I had fallen to my knees. I tried to speak, voice coarse from lack of necessary use. The single hole in his mask glowed a dark red and, for the first time, I felt hope in the red of his eye. "Take what is yours," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "and I will teach you its power." It was like my entire being wanted those eyes, like we were connected by an unknown force. I gave a nod, ready to take on whatever was to come. Then my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

      I woke up to darkness. It was like none I had ever experienced, an encompassing void that filled every part of my vision. There was only one color, black, that engulfed me as far as my trained eyes could see. My arm lifted on its own, a finger on my eyelid. They were closed. Of course they were. My hand returned to my side, I opened my eyes. Darkness. An expansive, never ending scape.

     A noise to my right caught my attention though I dared not move. A familiar breath echoed through my head, one that I had heard once before. I dared not move. Somehow yet I could see a faint glow in front of me, like a person sitting on an unseen chair. Their chakra level was amazing, higher than anything I had ever come across. It made me wonder what was beyond my prison.

      "Focus on healing yourself." A low voice said softly. The chakra figure moved slightly as I heard the person next to me shift. "They will return later on. Use what you have now to your advantage." The figure then morphed through the darkness and vanished, leaving me alone. I focused on blinking, trying to get used to the new set of eyes. Tried getting up, though when I raised my head a dull ache rang through me. My chakra responded, finally kicking in more on its healing.

      I laid there a while, my thoughts rampant. Just who was that man? His chakra was like nothing I had ever felt. How did he find me? Why had me given me those eyes? What was he planning... and what was his name? I groaned internally, clenching my fists. Nothing made sense now. What was beyond my prison? The sound of the door opening alerted me, snapping me out of my thoughts. Two outlines of people stood in the doorway, waiting for me to walk out. I forced myself to get up as naturally as possible and walked through where I knew the door was.

      The usual training room with its several people was different today. No one but the two behind me were present. My guard peaked like a person being set aflame. Something was very wrong. To my anger, the form of the man wasn't even there. I moved without thinking, feeling a blast of air at my side. The two figures now in front of me were doing a complex combination of hand symbols, like they were about to release a powerful attack against me. I leapt backward and landed on a wall high up, my eyes never leaving their hands. Blood began to seep through the ground, a putrid smell filling the air. I shook my head, confused. One of them was grinning. The other was mumbling under their breath.

      My vision came back as my body went limp for a moment, mind barely registering a huge armored creature that had appeared in the room. It was blood red with eight thin yet lethal looking legs. There were two deadly pincers that snapped, echoes reverberating throughout the room. Above its head, connected by segments of what seemed to be muscle, was the sharpest blade I had ever seen - I knew that one touch from it could kill me. The creature's beady eyes stared at me, waiting for me to move. I felt blood begin to leak from my left eye as I looked back at the two people to the side of the creature. Suddenly they were set on fire by the blackest flame I had ever seen. Their screams filled the air, making me want to laugh out loud. In seconds they were dead on the floor, bodies scorched beyond recognition. Yet the creature still stood there, staring at me. Neither of us moved, like two predators about to pounce. Then it spoke.

      "You are a strong one to have fought me so long." It said in a deep voice, legs shifting. "Why not give up?" I growled, feeling my eye begin to bleed again. What I could only guess to be a laugh came from its mouth. "Genjutsu doesn't work on me. Neither does it on you." It took a step forward, its long odd appendage twitching back and forth. "What is your name, young Uchiha?" I raised a brow in confusion. What did that word mean? Why did he call me that? And as for what I've been called... I refused to answer. My silence was its answer. "You have no name." It said as if surprised. It took a step to the side, poised to break a wall. "I am known as Takeshi. It would be mutually beneficial for you to form a contract with me as your summon. Those fools were at the end of their lives anyway." I slowly made my way to the ground, eyes never leaving its own. What was he talking about? "All will be explained in due time. Simply say my name, and we will be bound together." I said it, then immediately swayed to the side.  The authority in my voice surprised me, not that I had spoken for the last few years or so. Takeshi gave a nod of approval before he disappeared before me, leaving a cloud of smoke that quickly went away. I couldn't help but laugh. Finally, I was beginning to know of the outside world. And soon, I would be out there to do as I pleased.      


	7. Chapter 7

      I had been standing in the same spot for what felt like hours, taking in the chance of my reality that was soon to come. Everything I had been put through was going to come to an end, I could feel it. The sound of footsteps echoed, my gaze automatically shifting to its source. A man who I could only guess to be middle aged had stopped in the center of the room. I had never seen what a human looked like under the black garb. His brown hair that passed his shoulders was tinted with a light green. His skin was light, scarred in several places. One such scar was underneath his light eyes. It was all I could do to not kill him.

      "Jun." He said, catching my attention more than it already was. That voice, the one I hated with every fiber of my being. "You have been corrupted by the outside world, haven't you." I knew it was a statement with how he spoke. I balled my fist, remaining silent to the best of my ability. The man tilted his head. "Do you know why I've kept you here your entire life?" I kept still, glaring at him with as much anger as I could. "I wanted to have you be an ultimate weapon for your village. To be able to easily conquer any threat that came our way." The man put his hands behind his back, instantly making my raise my guard more than it already was. "I am known as Ka, the only shinobi who knows of your existence. Not even he knows of you. I am also the one who personally killed your parents and took you here." I reacted without thinking, a blade made of fire stopping less than an inch from his heart. For the first time in years I felt tears gliding down my face, showing only that much weakness to the monster before me. "You must submit, Jun. Just like you always have." Shock crossed his face before he began to sizzle with the amount of electric coursing through him. Then he began to gasp for air as the electricity died down, only to be caged in a ball of water. The look in his eyes was that of pure fear - I loved it. We both knew what I was doing, what I was going to do. I released him from the cage and immediately set him ablaze in those black flames, watching and listening in elation as he suffered. Then the flame went away, leaving him barely alive and shaking. I stood in front of him, removing a hidden kunai from my clothes. Making sure to make him remember every pain he put me through, I slowly dug the knife into his side, eyes locked on his face.

      "Suffer me now." I rasped out as electric once again coursed through his veins. His body fell limply to the ground, blood pooling around him. His breathing was very shallow, his skin almost burnt to a crisp. I stood over him, feeling every emotion flow through me as I plunged my knife into his stomach, the tip of it hitting the ground beneath his body. I stared into his near lifeless eyes. There was no way I would let him die without saying one last thing. "I will destroy what you wanted to protect." I leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "You taught me that one thing." I slowly got up, keenly watching the last of his life leave him. With a swift stomp I crushed his ribcage.

      I stood there panting out of glee, eyes wide in elation at having finally killed that man. A laugh tore through my mouth, one of complete joy as I tiled my head back, hands to the side and body wracked with laughter. He suffered, he suffered, he's dead. Didn't even fight me, didn't even try. Pathetic. Weak. Couldn't even save his own life. When was the last time I laughed like this? My head went forward, black hair covering my eyes. The first time I had killed someone.

      I looked to my right to see a door, one that had never been there. Cautiously I went over and checked the area, finding no one and nothing but an oddly placed set of stone that led up to a door. I began to make my way up, ready to attack at any moment. The stone was smooth like that in the training room, yet it didn't have a single gouge. Once I was at the top, my body froze. What if this was all a trick? What if I was being forced into another meaningless life? I forced the thoughts from my mind as I placed a hand on the door and, with a push of determination, it opened.


	8. Chapter 8

A harsh light lit up the world around me, immediately making me recoil and shield my eyes with my arms instinctively. A few minutes passed until I became used to the light as I slowly lowered my hands. A breeze ruffled my hair, scents wafting through the air. Green things on thick wooden logs surrounded me, making a soft yet comforting sound as the wind once again blew by. Brown stone with green spike-like things protruding from it was beneath my feet, yet as I took a step it squished slightly. There was no pain, no blood from my feet. A sound above me caught my attention. A small, innocent looking creature, perched on one of the wooden things covered in green, was looking at me curiously. It tilted its head, its small beady eyes glimmering in the light. Then a sound came from its pointed mouth - it was beautiful. The short tune caught me off guard, I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. It spread out its arms that were covered in what I guessed to be a type of armor before flying away, leaving me speechless.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to recollect myself. This is the world I had been torn from. I had barely seen any of it and I knew it was more than I had ever dreamed of it being. I turned around to look at what I had come from. It was hideous. A stone doorway in the middle of this beautiful area, one that marked death and pain. My hand rose on its own, fingers outstretched to the door. With a quick snap, it was immediately covered by wood and hidden in it, camouflaged to look exactly like the ones around it. I turned once more and walked away, leaving my old life behind me.

 

My legs had carried me for a while now among the tall pillars of wood and green, my eyes taking in everything. The blue light above me with its many puffs of white was comforting. The singular yellow light shining down on everything hurt my eyes when I looked at it, confusing me slightly. The creatures that dwelled here showing themselves every once in a while. One even stopped to stare at me, a black winged creature. The both of us watched each other curiously before it flew away. I watched it go, its black form a stark contrast to the bright colors around me.

I began to walk again once it was out of my sight, a feeling that I couldn't describe making its way into my head. It felt as if it were taking over me in a gentle way, wanting me to relax. The feeling increased as a large body of water entered my vision. The yellow light shined on it, reflecting its colors into the air. I stopped at the edge of it, cautious so as to not disturb its unmoving surface. Then I knelt down and nearly jumped back in surprise. A face stared back at me, their right eye [gold](https://coubsecure-s.akamaihd.net/get/b175/p/coub/simple/cw_timeline_pic/e93f4df1063/91271c2f2d0392117b971/med_1521918874_image.jpg) and left [blue](https://coubsecure-s.akamaihd.net/get/b86/p/coub/simple/cw_timeline_pic/f97d56a0506/7ea8df75a7c960fb78723/big_1456759304_image.jpg). A scar ran crooked from the inner edge of their right eyebrow, across their eye and down to their ear. Their shirt was very torn, revealing a few very deep scars along their abdomen and chest, wounds that had been too life threatening to heal completely. Their skin was pale, making the scars seem more pronounced than they would have been otherwise. Their body was defined with muscles made from constant use. Their jet black hair sat on their shoulders, the tip nearly touching the water. I could tell it would be about down to their waist with how some of it curled into the ground. And yet my eyes stayed on this person's face, how the look in their eyes was so cold and distant. Despite that, there was a spark of something, hidden deep and covered by layers of pain and apathy. Then they changed into something so strange and so familiar. Is [this](https://i.redd.it/pa19lqql1cl11.jpg) what their eyes changed into so often? Are they what allowed me to learn so much from the people I've killed? Takeshi's words  rang in my head, "...young Uchiha." Are  my eyes connected to that name

I took a deep breath and touched the surface, its water cool. Taking another breath, I dove in without thinking. The water surrounded me, embracing me in its gentle touch. I opened my eyes, looking up to the surface of the water as it reflected many colors. Bubbles escaped my mouth and rose to the surface silently. I could feel myself sinking, my body limp. It felt like there was no need to breathe, as if the water was protecting me like it had a mind of its own. I closed my eyes, enjoying the darkness.

Uchiha. If that was a name he knew me by, then... others must have names as well. That man who had kept me prisoner called me something, had never said anything about this new name. Maybe, maybe it was time for me to give myself one. I scoffed at my own thought, frustration coursing through me. As if I would know any. Masaru. Takeshi's voice boomed in my head, making my eyes snap open. Suddenly I was being pulled from the water by an otherwise unseen hand, my eyes able to see a tendril of chakra wrapped around me like fingers. I emerged from the water, immediately scanning around me for threats. My own chakra activated on its own and freed me from the grasp, allowing me to land on my feet and prepare a fire breath jutsu. Just as I was about to do it though...

"Don't!" My eye flickered to where the voice came from. Someone with light, long hair was looking at me with what seemed like desperation. Their eyes seemed colorless, a grey that reminded me of the eyes of a dead person. Someone was near them who had red, long hair. The color seemed unnatural compared to the scenery around me. Lastly there a man with black spiked hair that was put up in some sort of band, with hands in some sort of jutsu form. His shirt was green, his pants black. The look in his eyes one of forced maturity. Authority. I cancelled my jutsu and tilted my head curiously, wet hair sticking to my form. Surprise registered in his eyes, his hands faltered. The other two exchanged nervous glances before the man spoke.

"Who are you?" He said sternly, his hardened demeanor terribly hiding his own curiosity. I could tell he was wondering about my appearance, why I was like this. I ignored his question and instead ripped off a piece of my shirt, replicating how his hair was. The three watched in confusion as I finished putting my hair up, making me realize it was indeed almost to my waist with it up. Their chakra signatures were weak compared to the ones I had been so familiar with. "You gonna answer or what?" The man said irritably. I looked up to the blue above me, unaware that I had lifted a hand. A smirk played across my lips before I made direct eye contact with him.

"Masaru." The long-haired girl relaxed a bit despite her fearful attitude. The man raised a brow before dropping his hands to his sides, putting one on his hip. He didn't seem to trust me. I didn't blame him.

"So... Masaru," the girl said, "why were you in that lake? It seemed like you were drowning, so Shikamaru pulled you out." They once again exchanged looks before she spoke again. This time she seemed hesitant as if walking on spikes. "If you don't mind me asking, why are your clothes so torn?" I lowered my hand, letting it fall limply to my side. My eyes closed for a second, fists balling. I could feel their eyes on me, their bodies now forms of chakra. So different they were, meaning no harm compared to nearly every other person I'd seen. A forth form in the distance caught my attention, one that was familiar. Powerful. The same one that changed my life. I opened my eyes again, pretending like I hadn't seen the forth person. Instead I slightly turned my head away from them, making it obvious that I wasn't going to answer. Their forms began to slightly move as if silently speaking, trying to plan how to take me down. I'd seen it all before.


	9. Chapter 9

       Their words were loud, I could hear every single one like a knife piercing flesh, breaking bone with how jagged it was. _Should we trust him? He could be a spy for all we know. But he's obviously hurt! You think that matters? That's one of the oldest infiltration tactics in the books. Clearly he's not from around here. Maybe he's a missing nin? I doubt it. We'd have heard of someone able to cancel jutsus like that. How about we take him to Lady Tsunade? Surely she could help him. And put the **entire** village at risk? Heck no, Ino. What if we request she and Kakashi come instead? Maybe even having Naruto would be good. We're still a few days out, Shikamaru. Ino is right, it's not a bad idea. Team Kakashi is on a mission, so they're out of the question. Then shouldn't we get him tidied up a bit first, have him presentable for her? Like she would care. She's seen worse what with her medical ninjutsu. Who should go then? You should. Explain everything, have her bring backup if she deems it necessary. Choji and I will be able to hold him off if anything happens._ They didn't trust me at all even though I had done nothing to them. Is that what this world was like? And what was a missing nin? Who were those people they had mentioned? My head began to hurt from the amount of information I had just gathered.

       "I'm going to go get someone who'll be able to help you, Masaru." The light-haired girl, Ino, said as she straightened her kunai belt. "Please stay with my comrades until I get back. They'll keep an eye on so you don't hurt yourself again." I nodded, still faced away as the girl left. Once she was gone I sat at the water's edge, moving my fingers back and forth across its surface. What were they planning exactly with getting their leader? I scowled slightly, unaware that the water at my finger tips was beginning to freeze. The two behind me just watched and stayed silent, the black-haired man memorizing my every movement. Just like THAT man, to prey on my weakness at the right time. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions already. After all, they were some of the first people I'd come across outside my prison. Yet the only one who seemed to understand what I had gone through had been the man in the mask. Maybe he could help me understand this world and the people in it.

       I laid back and put my hands behind my head, looking up at the huge expanse of blue above me. What was beyond it? Was it blue all the time? A group of black flying creatures crossed over the clearing, speaking to each other in their language. A breeze passed through the greenery, making it shake slightly. It was comforting. My eyes shut and, before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

 

       A strange noise woke me up, alerting me to a potential threat. Staying still with my eyes shut, I scanned the area for a chakra source despite not finding one. I opened my eyes and was taken aback to the new beauty above me. The sky was dark yet was littered with countless lights, all different. A flap of what I would guess to be wings next to me caught my attention. I looked to my left and there stood the same black creature that I saw when I left my prison. It tilted its head before hopping towards the woods like it wanted me to follow, even looking back patiently. Without waking the others, I rose and followed it, curious as to its destination.

       Not much time had passed until the creature stopped at another small body of water, its surface glistening as it reflected the lights. The creature flew away as I neared the water, a pillar of wood and green directly above me. A green thing fell in front of me, alerting me to something that I couldn't see just yet. I looked up, ready to attack. That is, until I saw the familiar masked man lounging on a branch. He hopped down and landed silently, facing me the entire time. "You've come in contact with shinobi of Konoha." Shinobi. Is that what people in this world are called? And Konoha, is that where the three live? Just how much of this world did I know nothing of? "It's also known as the Hidden Leaf. The same place you were born, where your parents were brutally murdered, and where you were kidnapped into your old life of pain. Let me tell you of this world's pitiful existence."

       The yellow light, that I now knew to be the sun, was just rising as the man finished his explanation. How my clan was murdered out of fear, how every nation was just as bad as the man who tortured me, of his dream of eternal peace, about the Tailed Beasts... and of the Akatsuki who were working to capture the last five in order to attain that peace. I clenched my jaw, balling my fists to the point of drawing blood. This world was just another prison with those in power hurting whoever they wished. The Villages were no better than THAT man, using excuses to kill and injure people under the guise of wanting peace with each other. Assassinations, kidnapping, infiltration, destruction. They were all guilty. And to let anyone die for the sake of their village was disgusting. I looked the man in the eye and said, "What would you have me do?"


	10. Chapter 10

      From everything he had told me, a few pieces of information stuck out more than the others. How I was a missing-nin from the Leaf Village despite my existence not being known. About two of the most powerful people in our clan and their demise. How, even though I had done nothing wrong up to this point in this world, I would be hunted down like an animal. How the man before me was part of my near-extinct clan, the true leader of the Akatsuki... and how that needed to be kept secret from everyone. And finally, how he had a mission meant for me, to prove my power to the Akatsuki. The man before me knew so much that I couldn't quite comprehend yet. The way he watched me intensely as I soaked his information in was somewhat unsettling. Just being near him I could feel the hidden cold, murderous intent coming off him in waves. It felt like he knew so much about me despite recently meeting him. Perhaps I was putting too much thought into it.

      "Once you're finished, come to our headquarters." I watched as he vanished into thin air, the last thing being his eye. Silence once again surrounded me, the only thing I could hear was the far-off breathing of the two ninja I had met earlier. I stood still for a few minutes, debating my best course of action. Ultimately I went back, enjoying the soft light from the stars on the way. Thoughts clouded my mind, not letting me be as calm as I would've liked. Who was Team Kakashi? Such an odd sounding name. Was it a group of a few people? And who was this Naruto? Asking either of the two would only raise their suspicion of me. So why was I going back? I stopped, taking a deep breath to clear my thoughts. Then I turned on my heel and went back the way I came, ready to see the rest of the world.

 

      Quite some time had passed since I left the two in the forest of Konoha. I knew that doing so would make them, especialy Shikamaru, distrust me even more. Maybe I would be added to the Hokage's bingo book simply because I wasn't interested in being interrogated. What was their leader like? From the way they had spoken of her, she must be trustworthy. Did everyone in Konoha blindly follow her, even to the point of self-sacrifice? Such a thought repulsed me.

      I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed a few ninja until it was too late. Four kunai had embedded themselves into my skin, two at the knees and two at my shoulders. My eyes widened when I saw explosive tags on them. Then I smirked as I tore them from my flesh and pinpointed four of six heads nearby. Morbid pops reached my ears as their heads exploded, blood splattering everywhere as my wounds healed. A clone of mine appeared and jumped at one of the ninja with a blade of ice as I turned to the other. He was standing there in fear, eyes wide and visibly shaking. One of my [eyes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQzWjM97mPvq7jqcV-DRL1oEKHwH9Moods9goIatM_t3FZ5i3xP) began to bleed just as the man was set alight in black flames, his agony-filled screams filling the air. I turned around and went over to the most intact person, their head a bloody mess from being stabbed through and face unrecognizable. My clone vanished into a puff of smoke as I inspected their clothing, an [odd](https://jennyjackprose.files.wordpress.com/2018/04/photo-mar-25-6-23-55-pm.jpg?w=676&h=527) [shirt](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M00-BF-9B-rBVaI1kNUb6AGffvAAEVhwl8UxI599.jpg/gro-handels-m-nner-reizvolles-schwarzes-plaid.jpg) and [pants](https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/61XmEx3DbGL._SR500,500_.jpg). Looking down at my own torn clothes, I shed the ones I wore and put theirs on, feeling much more comfortable than before. A backpack caught my attention, lying next to one of the headless people. I went over cautiously and opened it to find few pieces of bread and a round red thing. So there I sat, eating among the bodies that were around me without a care as I watched the sun rise.

 

      My journey led me a completely ruined landscape, wooden pillars now splintered and uprooted. The ground was soggy like a flood had occurred moments ago, yet the water felt like remnants of chakra. A blast in the distance caught my attention. My body moved on its own, wanting to see the cause. In seconds I was there to see several people fighting a blue skinned man by an extended body of water. His chakra level was the strongest I had ever seen aside from Takeshi and the masked man. A few others caught my attention, especially a man with strange purple arms jutting from his body. My eyes changed, taking in every move and jutsu that I could. The blueman had a strange sword as well, clearly alive with its jagged teeth. Time passed slowly, the purple-armed man gaining an advantage over time as the blue man refused to give up. The sword he held not long ago had protected the other from a fatal blow like an act of betrayal. His countless summoned creatures, all but a well hidden one, had been destroyed. In what seemed to be a last attempt, the blue man encased himself in a water prison only to summon three creatures that killed him seconds later. I scowled, hoping to have been able to learn more from him. The three people then picked up what they had seemingly been fighting for, foolish enough not to notice their explosive chakra. The following explosion gave me time to steal the sword from the odd man, careful not to alert them of my presence.

      Not long after I was completely out of their range, unable to sense the strongest of them. I came to a halt, finally able to take a close look at the thing in my left hand. It did the same, sniffing me as if unsure of itself. In a blur my right arm became a stub at the shoulder, bleeding profusely from its severed veins and protruding bone. I stayed still and watched it as it lapped at the wound, its size now twice what it was moments ago. Did this creature feed on chakra? After a few seconds it receded into its original form, content with such a large meal. I fell to a knee, my arm having nearly grown back already as my chakra went in overdrive to replace the sudden loss. After a few minutes I glanced at where the teeth had made contact, a jagged teeth-like scar where my former arm had been. I rose to my feet once I was ready to continue. For some reason, I felt better than before, more alert as I began walking once again.

 

      A few weeks later I entered another forest close to my destination. The decision of watching the fight made me go off track, adding a month to my travel time. Despite that, I didn't regret it. After all, new abilities were in my arsenal as well as this creature. Did it have a name? My thoughts returned to my objective, what this person would be like, not that it mattered. As I walked, a man in blue entered my vision. He was picking plants and putting them into a small basket, one eye covered by his dark hair. The young man went still for but a moment, I knew he sensed me. I watched as he got to his feet, his golden gaze met mine with a glance at the sword in my hand. We stood there a moment before he spoke.

      "What do you want?" He asked flatly, already prepared to fight. I took a few steps forward with my hands behind my back, ready to test his power. As the seconds ticked by the man grew restless, eyes narrowed.

      "Utakata," a slight edge to my tone despite my calm demeanor, "you have something that interests me." The man raised a brow as he removed the strange pipe from his robe and blew on it, making bubbles fill the air that reflected the sun's light in a vast array of colors.

      "Whatever it is, you're not getting it from me." I tilted my head with a small smile as everything around us set alight. The man's eyes widened in surprise before the bubbles around us exploded, leaving a cloud of smoke between us. I saw his chakra form quickly moving away as he left bubbles along his path, trying desperately to escape the growing flames. His endurance was impressive with the massive amount of smoke in the air filling his lungs. A few more moments passed until I used a shunshin jutsu to appear in front of him, chidori at the ready. In an instant the man turned into a purple and black creature with six tails, eyes white and menacing. It lunged at me as it swiped, giving me barely a second to move out of the way. It roared, the sound full of anger and anguish. Was this the six tails Saiken? Why wasn't he fighting back like he should?

      I leapt into the air and watched in fascination as he leapt after me, tendrils reaching for me like a person clinging to life. The tendrils nearly reached me when I shunshined once again, landing just in time to see the log in my place burn with the amount of acid on it. A strong wind blew in Utakata's direction, obscuring me from his view. Next thing I knew he was directly in front of me, teeth barred and snarling, unaware that the moon was just about to cover the sun as the flames suddenly came to a halt. The monstrous form receded and left a bloodied person who fell to the ground, burns all over his body and breath ragged. I knelt in front of the defeated man, curiously watching him as the moon turned red. The sword in my hand sniffed him before receding back, clearly uninterested.

      "Don't underestimate your opponent, Saiken. As for you..." my voice trailed off as the genjutsu ended and the sun began to shine again, "your sacrifice is not in vain." I picked the man up and took out a kunai, focusing on the seal. Not a second passed until I was outside a giant door that emanated a protective chakra. Several chakra forms were inside with one suspended in air. All of them were powerful - surely they would give a good fight if I wanted one. I watched in fascination as the one form rose more before shooting forward, momentarily revealing a monster that nearly took my breath away. The creature that the masked man spoke of that would help secure peace. So far it was the most beautiful thing I had seen yet.


	11. Chapter 11

       The door opened to reveal the six forms all standing in place. They all wore the same black cloak with red clouds, each person with a different ring on one finger. Every ring was similar to the symbols on the creature I had seen moments before. Could they be connected somehow? All but two people were purple and black figures, transparent yet somehow in the room with only their eyes showing. One looked rather peculiar, purple form like a trap with a head inside it. The cavern they stood in was spacious and dark with a strange red thing in front of where the creature had been moments ago, almost like a gateway to an unknown world. One person with strange eyes, purple with several circles that got smaller as they neared the center, turned towards me. His face had metal in it, most likely for some jutsu. As I looked closer at him, something was missing that I couldn't name. From the way he was positioned I knew he was weary of the unconscious form draped on my shoulder.

       I took a step forward, not expecting to be blocked by the man with red eyes, anger directed at me due the clearly alive sword in my hand. The sword moved, mouth and nose appearing as it sniffed the air in front of it to take in his scent before turning to face me. Without thinking I nodded very slightly, wondering what it would do this time. In response, it bit off my entire left side with a loud snap/crunch and immediately grew a quarter of its size as I watched it chew thoughtfully, the sound of crunching bone against teeth echoing in my ears though no one else seemed to hear it. My gushing side had a few organs threatening to spill out, hip bone splintered beyond recognition as blood dripped onto the cold floor, lightly echoing throughout the chamber. It lapped at my bleeding wound for a few seconds before reverting back to its original form, taking in the blood on the floor with one big lick as it did so. My side grew back in seconds like nothing had happened, leaving a grotesque scar of jagged teeth marks. The man suppressed a raise of a brow like he was both mildly shocked and impressed. A few others in the room had the same response on a lesser level. In response I sat down, letting Utakata's body roll onto the ground next to me as my chakra level quickly restored itself. The man raised his head in understanding to my interest, like what had just happened confirmed a suspicion. So far these people hadn't said a word as they kept their eyes on me in caution, which was to be expected for someone un-phased from what had just transpired. If I were still in my prison they would all be dead if I were the old me, to kill anyone who got close. Besides, this place and its people were the strongest I had come across. Their deaths served no purpose.

       "Saiken." The man with eyes similar to mine was watching me intently, more than the rest, as I pointed at the body next to me. The man with purple eyes walked up to Utakara, inspecting the many wounds on him before looking at me once again with intrigue. He knew those wounds were self-inflicted with the way his eyes narrowed slightly. It was as if a silent command had been given as the red-eyed man lifted Utakata and placed him in the center of the room where the dead body once was, resulting in the man with the mouth on his hand to grin.

       "What do you want in return for giving us the Six Tails?" I could feel my eyes begin to change as I said a few words, their sound giving me a new meaning. Those words made me feel better than my first kill, like I had killed THAT man all over again.

       "To join you." I saw in the corner of my eye the masked man watching me, I knew he was smirking under his facade. Some of them glanced at each other before looking at the purple-eyed man who stood there in contemplation. He gave a barely noticeable nod as he pulled out a ring from his pocket, its center orange with three black stripes. It rested on his outstretched palm, somehow glinting in the small amount of light.

       "Welcome to the Akatsuki."


	12. Chapter 12

       It had been a few days since I had delivered the Six Tails. During that time I meditated on what the masked man had told me about each member before I arrived here, their power, and why they had joined such a notorious group of killers. One of them piqued my interest above the rest, his watchful gaze still clear in my memory. Perhaps he could tell me about the Hidden Leaf from his time there, information that would give me an advantage over them should the situation occur. It irked me to know that their former leader had hired, on several occassions, this group, yet had presented himself to be a protector, virtuous. Every day he blinded his people with a lie, one that few ever found out until the moment of his death. Yes, Itachi would surely assist me in my quest of knowing just how unworthy of existence that village is. Now that I had been partnered with him I would have time to ask whatever I pleased.

       My thoughts brought me to the group of missing nin who were currently relocating for the next sealing of a tailed beast to ensure there was to be no interruptions, according to Itachi. During that time I hadn't moved, enjoying the silence that the chamber brought. The two who had been with me left to take care of business unknown to me, leaving me alone in the expansive room to reflect. Most of them had last names according to their clans, like a branding that was unable to be healed. The more I thought about them deserting their villages the more I understood why - the villages and their people were unworthy of such power, that each person was right in betraying those who had betrayed them, shunned them.

       The sound of the stone entrance opening caught my attention as one set of feet entered the chamber. His chakra levels gave away who he was before taking another step, unmistakable power filling the air. Itachi passed me and stopped a few feet to my side, his arm propped inside his cloak, noticing that the body in the room hadn't moved nor had I. A shadow of realization crossed his face as if he knew what I had used on the jinchūriki. I wondered what his conclusion was.

       I tilted my head slightly in curiosity to his unspoken question, eyes shifting to the prone form before me. How much did the mysterious man next to me know about our clan? Did he get enjoyment from knowing what would come next, what would befall the innocent man forced into a prison in his own mind, especially since he had to experience the beast's pain along with his own? Part of me wished that I would be able to save the man's life, yet the other part knew that his death would bring him peace. What was it like, being allowed to die?

       Everyone appeared in their places, the two of us taking our cue to do the same. The purple-eyed man, Pain, performed a jutsu like the one used to summon Takeshi. The same creature from a few days before appeared in the room, eyes closed. Its form was brilliant, the end to this world before me but a husk. My [eyes](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcTAhJu_nqOtf0TE6LAvwqFBD9OUMCkrGguDmy-XSOFjCSd_TC1F) shifted to Utakata as he was encased in a blue, clear fog. His body rose into the air, chakra of the creature inside him seeping out of his body into the open mouth of the Gedo Statue. It looked painful, like having limbs torn from one's body over the span of several weeks. With this particular case though I had a feeling it would take days. I tore my eyes from the person below me to look at the being looming over me. One of its eyes steadily opened as it took in more chakra, its gaze malevalent beyond anything I had seen and more beautiful than frightening.

       What I guessed to be days later the creature's eye opened fully, resulting in Utakata's cold and lifeless form to fall to the ground. It took in the last remaining chakra and closed its maw, power pulsating in the room once. Just before it disappeared, its bloodshot eye looked directly in mine, like it was looking into my soul. With a roar it vanished, leaving a veil of smoke that slowly went away. Why did it look at me? Was it trying to say something? Several pairs of eyes landed on me before each member began to vanish one by one, once again leaving the two of us in the chamber. A painful ache ripped through my head as I landed on the ground from my position, the immense pain making me nearly topple over. I clenched my teeth as my hands went to my head, trying to heal what was wrong in a vain effort to fix it. The pain suddenly went away as it had come, causing me to fall to a knee with a grunt. I knew Itachi was watching me, had noticed the odd exchange between me and the creature. I forced myself to get up, swaying a little as I did so. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes; it was a good decision to make as my one eye began to bleed. The sound of something quickly burning away caught my attention. It dawned on me that I had set Utakata in black flames that ate his corpse hungrily, leaving nothing but a pile of ash within a minute. With a hiss I forced opened my eyes, feeling the bloodflow come to a halt as my gaze landed on Itachi. His eyes narrowed, masking a look of surprise behind indifference. When I blinked his form was different, unstrained and chakra flow far better than it had been moments ago. Could he have been... no, I would have known when I first saw him. Yet the look he was giving spoke over my own doubts. What exactly did that creature do to me?

       "You have impressive healing abilities." He said, body more relaxed. "Before that happens again, let's get you something so you don't starve yourself to death." I nodded silently, feeling my eyes return to normal. A voice in the back of my mind told me that what had just happened wouldn't be the last time.


	13. Chapter 13

      It took a while to get to the nearest town, a small village in the middle of a forest. The entrance was unassuming, well hidden by several large trees. We stepped onto the grounds side by side, our cloaks lightly moving in the breeze. I immediately noticed the odd looking people with their wood-like bodies, even some hair as branches and leaves. My guard raised, something about them that I didn't trust. My eyes drifted upwards, noticing the many ninja who were lying in wait in the trees for unwelcome visitors, each with a headband whose symbol was slashed. Just who were they waiting for? And why let us pass... my question was answered when some of the people acknowledged Itachi respectfully as they passed by. What were these people doing here anyway? Were the people in the guarding them or something greater?

      The two of us went to what had an odd selection of food unlike anything I had seen yet. Itachi handed five circular things to the person in charge as he picked up a few items and went to sit down on a flat surface by a tree, observing several a passerby before he gave me something that smelled of meat and bread from my position next to him. I nodded in thanks as I took a bite, the flavours of both reminding me of when I set someone aflame before biting a chunk of flesh from their throat. He watched me with keen red eyes; I could tell he had many questions, trying to figure out which ones he wanted answers to.

       "Who are you?" The question didn't surprise me in the least, anyone would want to know that. Yet as I swallowed I wondered the same, my own name given to me by a creature that I knew only for a few moments. Where was he now? I answered him with a quiet "Masaru Uchiha," voice strained slightly. Could I truly trust him? My doubt was answered when I thought of what the masked man had told me, that our organization had the same goal. He leaned back in interest, setting his head against the tree. Something was on his mind, more than the questions he was thinking of. Like he knew something I didn't. My suspicion was answered shortly after the silence, the refreshing breeze brushing passed my skin like a gentle touch.      "Samehada is fond of you," he said while nodding to the sword in my back strap, "he's always been very picky with his wielders. Where did you find it?" I raised a brow with a final swallow. The creature had a name? I shouldn't be surprised, surely things that weren't were called something in this world.  What made me so special to it? Was it my chakra?  
      "From an odd sword man, blue man killed self." In silent response he leaned forward, a deep sigh escaping his lips. Had the man been important to him? A few minutes passed until he asked another question, one I knew to be on his mind. Was he wishing he had found me sooner? "Where have you been hiding?" I tilted my head, confused. Why would he ask that? Wasn't it obvious?      "I wasn't. Kidnapped, tortured, raised to be a secret weapon for the Leaf." My throat began to hurt from so much use that my chakra started to heal what wasn't broken. "Escaped not long ago." A trace of a scowl played across Itachi's face, barely noticeable over the flash of regret. I adjusted my new cloak, wondering what the red clouds meant. Were they in remembrance of something, to make a point to onlookers? He noticed me looking at them curiously and said, "Red moon, for the blood that was spilled in Amegakure during the war years ago." I unconsciously combed through my hair with my fingers, recalling what I had been told about that time in their history. It was yet another reason why this world needed peace, one that was unable to taken away.  
       
      We were on our way not long after for an assassination assignment from an anonymous employer. To my displeasure, not even their messenger knew their identity. That meant nothing to me - I could go up the line if I wanted to the very top and, once there, see if their jutsus were worth my time to copy. Our target was from Sunagakure, a missing nin who had killed at least two hundred people before fleeing, leaving corpses strewn about; supposedly some had parts of their bodies missing, as if the person had cut off flesh for later consumption. It confused me how no one had been able to track him down, had been unwilling to pursue. The messenger had made it clear to keep the mission secret so as to not alert the village's current leader. This leader, from the small amount I knew of him, was far more protective of his people than necessary. Too soft, even allowing this person to escape without batting an eye for the sake of the rest of the village. Despicable.   
     Our journey took us to a suspiciously empty area where he was supposedly last seen. I closed my eyes to immediately see a lone chakra figure who sat in the very center of the area, legs crossed and hands to his sides like he was oblivious to our arrival. Itachi stood back, clearly deeming him too weak to go against the two of us. Samehada sniffed the air, recoiling as if it had been offended by the smell. Opening my eyes I took a step forward, ready to fight this man whose aspirations seemed all too similar to mine.   
      "They were weak, they deserved to die." The man said as he made himself visible. "You seem like the kind of person who would agree." Not an instant had passed that he was directly in front of me, kunai buried in my torso. "Shame you have to die so young." I tilted my head, watching as my clone vanished into thin air. The man whirled around to be met with my [eyes](http://orig10.deviantart.net/6d00/f/2013/070/b/d/eternal_mangekyo_sharingan___remake_by_kuromarukenshi-d5xrnmi.png) as his world melted around him. I took a step forward, removing a kunai of my own from its hidden pouch under my cloak. The man didn't move, didn't breathe as I chopped off his arm. He was frozen in fear, tears streaming down his face.   
      "Your justus are fascinating." I said as he slumped to the ground. "Do show me more." The world around us pulsed, dead landscape turning into his memories. He began to scream in agony as I tore through his mind, finding not only his capabilities but others as well. One boy in particular intrigued me, eyes bright blue and hair the color of sand. Something about him made me want to protect something in particular, though what I couldn't name. _It's a_   _genjutsu_ , _one designed to control another_. Takeshi's distorted form flickered beside me, the man's screams having died out. _It would seem this one was used to affect those with your eyes_. My brows knitted together. If that's true, then who is it intended for? Takeshi splintered away as the world went back to reality. The man who had killed so many was now dead on the ground, limbs sprawled in multiple directions, mouth agape in mute agony, eyes wide in unexplainable horror. Another pulse shot through me, causing me to fall to my knees. My head throbbed like the time after sealing Six Tails, but far worse and prolonged. Samehada nudged against my side as if trying to comfort me. My vision splintered, eyes bled and, like last time, the body before me was set aflame in darkness. This time I was able to stop the entire body from burning, leaving the torso and up untouched.   
       A sharp pain in my leg brought me back to reality, away from the debilitating pain that coursed through me. My hands dropped to my sides, one making contact with my leg and the other bone. I glanced at it, seeing my entire right calf had been bitten off. The sound of crunching reached my ears. Samehada. Once again it had eaten a large portion of my chakra by way of my flesh. Perhaps it was best that the creature continue to do so. Clearly my chakra levels could become a hindrance, it would be best to keep it with me as long as possible. Itachi entered my vision, expression indifferent as usual with something else hidden deep within the black. What troubled him so much? Was it how the being on my back interacted with me? Or was it the memories it resurfaced of his former partner in the Akatsuki? Before I could ask a strange creature appeared near us, in its maw our promised compensation. I stretched out my hand as it dropped the pouch then dived for the corpse, eating it in one gulp before looking at the both of us and disappearing. What an odd world.


	14. Chapter 14

        Our next mission took me by surprise. We were told to go to Iwagakure. It took us many months worth of traveling to arrive, having to stay away from major routes and cities to avoid detection. Several clones of mine were sent ahead, each with a fraction of my chakra inside them should the need to fight be forced upon them. What fascinated me was Itachi also sent out scouts in the shape of flying creatures which I learned were called crows. I wondered what else he had up his sleeve.

        The sun was just setting as we found a well-hidden cave camouflaged by moss and greenery. I went inside without regarding the traps set up, one foot chopped off at the ankle. I hissed as I fell to a knee, forcing my chakra to heal the sudden wound. A form appeared in my vision, the man wearing magenta pants and shirt with a strange headpiece covering part of his face. His eyes were hardened yet kind, like his life had been nothing but pure hell. He stood above me with his arms crossed, watching me closely as my foot grew back and left a barely visible scar. Itachi once again stayed back, clearly unnoticed by the man who looked down on me like I was nothing but trash. With a growl I rose to my feet, the cave crumbling around us to leave us in the open forest. My sharingan activated as he began to make elaborate hand signs with lightning speed. To my interest a molten hot liquid left his mouth and shot at me, causing me to dodge out of the way as a volley of molten rock bombarded me. With a scowl I rose my hand, the rocks stopping inches from my face as they hit an invisible wall. The man didn't have time to react as I counterattacked with blades of water that shot at him, one pierced his side to my satisfaction.

        What happened next made me stifle a laugh - he went into form two, body engulfed in the molten stuff like a shield. Did he really think that would help him? Clearly he hadn't noticed my eyes, didn't know what they were. I blew him back with a blow to the abdomen, ignoring the searing pain that encompassed the entirety of my arm as he broke through trees with the intensity of my attack, tumbling on the ground as he came to a halt about thirty seconds later. All the while I had been chasing after him, unwilling to let him leave my sight as my newest wound slowly healed. A slight twitch of a finger from his prone form was all I needed to know as I axe kicked his spine, hearing a satisfying crack accompanied by a howl of pain. I knelt beside him, rolling him over face first as the last of his power left his body. He made the mistake of looking in my eyes, immediately being thrown into an all new world of hell.

        His memories were fascinating and, as I delved deeper, I entered the mind of the Four Tails. I was thrown back at the sorrow it held, the amount of justus it had seen over its vast lifetime. I laughed in glee, the second time I had found such amazing abilities. The tailed beasts were a treasure trove of techniques, ones that were powerful beyond human comprehension. It had felt like hours that I had been in their minds before stepping out to see Zetsu take him away, his broken form pain ridden. Such a thing made me scowl, knowing that I had had to hurt yet another person forced into a terrible life. Still, I was grateful for his sacrifice. Itachi came into view, raising his hand to signify the sealing was about to begin. I nodded, ready to take another step in the direction of world peace.


	15. Chapter 15

        I created a barrier to hide us from onlookers, completely concealing our signatures. After all, the next sealing of a tailed beast would occur soon. We quickly took our needed positions, preparing for the long process. Moments later I was in the cavern, the unconscious Three Tails below me. So one of our members had captured another not long before the Four Tails who lay prone as if waiting for his ultimate demise - not that he had much of a choice. As for the Three Tails, it was far bigger than I imagined, its body comprising of mostly a tough outer spiked shell. Without realizing I had entered its mind from a glance into its barely open eye, immediately being thrown into landscape of countless memories. I watched its most recent ones, a fight between the man with the mouth on his hand and the masked man. Explosions filled the memory-scape that caused the surface I stood on to shake, every once in a while seeing an explosive jutsu performed until it ended with black. The memories went further back and, as I pushed farther, more powerful abilities were shown to me including its own. A man in red armor forcing it from its home using a massive wood jutsu was the last thing I saw before being forced from its mind. Who had that man been, why did he think he was allowed to strip this creature from its home? A low growl entered my thoughts - after all, this creature and I shared the same pain of being taken from their home, family. At least he was able to attain peace through death and through it peace to the world.

        I came back to reality as some of the last remaining chakra left its body, leaving only a trace amount behind. My head raised, taking notice of a member missing from our group, the one with the mouth on his hand. Was he killed by this creature? I would have seen though from his memories. Besides, that man was quite capable of holding his own, making it highly doubtful even without going through memories. Something else then, someone else had taken his life. Someone I had yet to come across, one whose power I wanted to see for myself. My thoughts ended as the creature was fully sealed into the Statue, not even its body remained in the chamber. Immediately we moved onto the next sealing, taking about a week to fully seat it inside the creature.

        Soon after the members flickered out one by one to missions of their own, the purple-eyed man staying longer than the others. To my dismay the pain in my head suddenly came on, causing me to fall to my knees where I stood, still connected to the Gedo Statue. Pain watched as I clutched my head, the agony having intensified from not a few weeks before. I returned to my body in the small cave I had created, realizing I was on my side and curled in a ball. It was pathetic, being so weak so as to give into a pain such as this. It didn't make sense, the increasing pain from the time I had made eye contact with the Gedo Statue. Did it do something to me that I wasn't able to fight back from? Or did it want to awaken something inside me? As I focused on the possibilities the pain began to subside, the dark walls coming into focus, the silence. I leaned up slowly, clutching my right side unintentionally as the last of the pain went away. Itachi came into view, what seemed like what would be genuine concern in his usually unemotional face.

"That's seven times in two months." He said with a brow raised. I grimaced, clenching my teeth as I looked at my blood-covered hand. A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth, Samehada extending to my front like it was trying to tell me something. The smell of blood filled the air, source obvious to me from the red smudge on a few of Samehada's scales. Unsure of myself I extended the bloodied hand, hoping that the creature wouldn't eat yet another limb and leave another grotesque mark. To both of our surprise it nuzzled against my palm as if content for a few moments until it reverted back to its other form. Why did it do that? Why suddenly act like it cared for more than just my chakra?

        "Konoha." I said with a questioning tone, causing my partner to ever so slightly lower his head. "Man, red armor, took Isobu." He sighed, clearly thinking of the right words to say. He knew far more than he let on, far more secretive than I initially thought. What did the Leaf do to him before his defection? Just how much guilt did he bare on his shoulders?

        "That was the Leaf Village's first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. The Three Tails was meant to be a sign of peace to Kirigakure." Hashirama, no better than the monster who had taken me from my home and family when I was still an infant. Hashirama, having no care for what would happen to the creature who just wanted to be left alone - exactly like the monster who tortured me every day for his selfish goal of me becoming the perfect guardian for the Leaf. Was the current Hokage the same, willing to trade an otherwise innocent life for her own selfish desires? Were all of the Kage like that? Furthermore, were the leaders in that village the same corrupt, self-centered fools? My nails dug into my palm until I bled to the point where Itachi grabbed my wrist and tightly squeezed, the wound healing in seconds from my chakra. The look in his eyes was angry, frustrated, clearly finished with my actions. "What's wrong with you?" He asked sternly, directly looking in my eyes. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with this world, Konoha's unworthy leaders who put themselves above their people, who lie and deceive to make their people believe in a false peace? With those who allowed our clan to be massacred out of fear of their overwhelming power?

        I ripped my wrist from his grip with a snarl, wishing nothing more than to mutilate someone undeserving of life. "They will all die," I growled, "and I'll make sure they suffer like I did."


	16. Chapter 16

        I was left to my own devices soon after my outlash, forced to clear my mind of emotion and look at things for how they were. Akatsuki's members were dwindling exponentially, the sealing process taking longer with each one lost. A feeling of dread passed through me one night after the sealing of the Four Tails, almost like we were two of four remaining members. My mind went to the fools known as the Kage and their bloated egos. From rumors spreading around there was to be a meeting of all five Kage in a few weeks, a meeting meant to decide the future of the five elemental nations. Yet as I thought of ways to calm myself there was one feeling that wouldn't go away, like someone I knew was about to die. My sharingan activated and I followed Itachi's trail, dread spreading through me like a virus. He had taught me so much about this world, about himself and how unjust his life had been. His memories... part of them had been blocked to no repair with one major theme - someone by the name Sasuke. His only little brother. Regret and love were intertwined when he thought of him like an unbreakable skull protecting the brain. What was that like, to have a brother? A family?

        My actions that lead up to Itachi leaving began to weigh me down. What was this feeling called... regret, that's it. But why would I regret being what I am? Perhaps I could ask him once I made sure he was safe. His loyalties to the Leaf confused me beyond anything I had known thus far. Having loyalty to people who betrayed him made no sense to me, especially for someone as smart as him. Was it due to being born there? There were plenty of missing nin who had abandoned their villages, so what made Konoha any different? Was it due to him having been a captain in the Anbu? It wouldn't explain his unwavering beliefs about his home village though, why it was exactly so special. My thoughts were interrupted when two forms came into view, one very obviously Itachi. The other was also an Uchiha from his eyes... perhaps that person was the brother Sasuke. I cloaked myself completely and stood still, able to hear Itachi's every word. And every one chilled me to the bone as he bled before his brother who looked on in complete hatred.

        "Do you remember when we were young, little brother, the perfect night?" Sasuke stayed silent, chakra barely contained as he went in for an attack only to be blocked and parried. He skid a few feet before coming to a halt, a small trace of dirt in the air. "We were very young, mother had given birth to a child." Sasuke's eyes widened, confirming his brother's suspicions. "Mother let us hold him soon after he was born, one at time." A trace of a smile slid across Itachi's lips, laced with regret and guilt. "I remember... he just stared into my eyes until I gave him to you. You were so excited to have a new little brother." My breath caught in my throat, a tear ran down my cheek. How did he know of my earliest memories? "His mangekyou had already been activated, his twin had been killed in the womb. He had the most beautiful sharingan I have ever seen." No, he couldn't have known about that. How could he have known?! "Then he vanished one night and was never found. I'm sorry for keeping this from you." By that point Sasuke had been cornered by a massive creature made by Itachi's eyes. _Susano'o_. The creature melted away as Itachi slowly moved forward. He was about to die. The pain in my head forced me to the ground as Itachi said four final words, words that were said as my forehead split open, pooling blood, "His name was Masaru." Itachi poked his brother's forehead before falling to the ground, the last of his life gone from his body. Sasuke fell out of exhaustion and landed next to his brother, unconscious. I screamed out in agony. Something was growing out of my head as my brother - my brother's words echoed in my mind. All this time he had exactly known who I was without ever telling me. Didn't he know that I had wanted to one day find them, to be a family again, that I had clung to those memories like a lifeline? Was that why he had been so careful with me, so protective? Blood clouded my vision, the agony more than I could take. With one final glance at my brother's body I collapsed, ready to embrace the darkness that overtook me.


	17. Chapter 17

      I awoke in a dark room, unable to see a thing. Even chakra was hidden from me. My mind jumped to the last thing I remembered, the betrayal of my brother for not telling me the truth when he had so much time to do so. Could it really be betrayal if he had thought it was best, that he knew I was there when he had told his brother about me? Something brushed my hand, a hard scaled thing. Samehada. It always knew when I was preoccupied with my thoughts, when I needed to be lifted again. Its company had shown me that it was loyal to me, even if that extended from my feeding it. I took a deep breath, letting my thoughts go as they came. 

        "I see you're awake." A voice broke the silence, one I knew all too well. "If I hadn't found you and Sasuke, you'd be dead from blood loss." My fingers twitched. Did he know the truth about my family as well? "Whatever happened in that battle, it woke up a completely new sharingan on you. I've never seen one like it before." A new sharingan? "Rest, you need it. There's something I'd like you to do when you're healed." The room went silent again only for him to reenter where he had just come from. "I see you're awake." What is going on? The same scene played over and over, each with the same end as he vanished from the room. A voice entered my mind, one welcome in my current predicament.  _You've gained a power that no human has ever possessed, one only I am capable of - Kuninotokotachi_ _. I'm sure you've figured it out by now._ I need to stop this loop, yet what confused me was how his voice kept talking as everything around me repeated a countless number of times.  _You must control it or be stuck here forever in these moments. You are the only one who knows of this repetition, the only one who ever will know. Focus._ I took another breath, feeling blood drip down my head. Ten, twenty, thirty times he came into the room and then stopped. Was I free? 

        I forced myself to sit up, senses returning slowly but surely. A chakra form to my left caught my attention, the same from earlier - Sasuke. He was different, more power in his eyes. They were _Itachi's_. With effort I stood on my feet, Samehada jumping into the holder on my back without hesitation just before I walked through the wall. When I ended on the other I immediately felt like a fire had burnt me yet nothing happened. Amaterasu was somehow nullified, was that the power of my new sharingan? The teenager before me watched me with weary eyes, unsure of himself despite his demeanor. 

        "So you're who he talked about." He said, hurt hidden underneath years of hatred. I nodded, leaning against the wall. This person was my brother... a concept that would take a while to get used to. "I remember your eyes." He did? "You were fascinated by the two of us, wanted nothing to do with our parents." He tilted his head, hair slightly moving to the side. "I expected you to be younger, not my age." I raised a brow, knowing exactly why my body had changed - the amount of time I had been stuck in that loop had changed me in more ways than one. 

        I took a step forward with an extended hand, knowing full well that he would notice the grotesque scars. He hesitated before extending his own and, as our hands connected, a volley of memories pelted my mind. They revolved around one thing, to kill his brother for killing his clan. What? I let go and stumbled back, gripping my head. He wouldn't have done such a horrendous thing without a reason; it was to protect his brother I knew. I scowled, hating that damned village even more. Sasuke had the same reaction, unfortunately having been forced to see my life and earliest memory. The look of utter hatred got deeper, the need for destruction stronger. 

        "I will destroy the Leaf." We said simultaneously. I grinned, we were so alike and so different, forced into a reality where we had no choice but to defend ourselves or die. Where mercy was a weakness, friendship a hindrance. What intrigued me about his memories was that same blue-eyed boy who I now knew to be Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. As I thought of that boy I realized what was off with the teen in front of me, then it hit me like a kunai to the knee. With a barely noticeable twitch of my pointer finger I canceled the genjutsu that had been put upon him, freeing him of bonds he didn't know he had and making it impossible to be cast on him again by imparting him with some of my own chakra. The masked man, who had told me in secret that his name was Obito, walked into the room with purpose. His closed hand opened to reveal the rings of all the dead Akatsuki members. Sasuke took the one with red in its center as I was given the rest, summoning clones who took each one before going into the dimension of my Komui to await further need. I ignored his unspoken question of how I attained that ability, instead waiting for him to speak what I knew was on his mind. He didn't disappoint. "Take care not to lose these at our next objective. I do believe it's time to make an appearance with our new organization."


	18. Chapter 18

        Once we were ready for our mission we left the confines of the dark area to the light of day. Three people were standing outside, two males and one female. The one man had orange hair, his posture radiating calm. Yet there was a monster in his eyes, one that yearned for bloodshed. The way he let a soft smile on his lips when he saw Sasuke told me of how protective he was, willing to go far for him. The other male had blonde hair and purple eyes, strange sharp teeth showed when he smiled brightly at Sasuke's appearance. Still, he would glance ever so often at Samehada, obviously wanting it for his own. Lastly the female had striking red hair and odd looking eyes; she seemed to be shivering, unwilling to look at me. Sasuke raised a brow at her.   
        "This is Masaru, a new member of Taka." It was expected that he ignore her predicament, not batting an eye. Instead he set his forearm on the hilt of his blade, the orange-haired man raising a brow at his words, the blonde giving a toothy smile. The red head nodded with her arms crossed at the sudden news, trying to stay warm.   
        "What's wrong, Karin?" The blonde asked as he scratched his head. She opened her mouth to say something then didn't, her words caught in her throat. The man looked at me and playfully said, "She's a sensory type. I've never seen her react to anyone like this." In response I hid all of my chakra, resulting in her taking a deep breath of relief. Even Sasuke relaxed a little, his shoulders visibly less tense. Sensory... she must not be the only one with that capability. I knew that from now on I would have to conceal my chakra completely to stay hidden from the others of her kind. Just how many were there? Their conversation turned into a mostly muted noise as I thought of how negligent I had been in this world in not taking into account trackers and sensory types, how many knew of my existence because of it. Never would I make that mistake again. 

        Soon enough we arrived at our destination, Sasuke agreeing that he was to be the only one to show himself. If I could sense his chakra, what would it be like? The lot of us took our places, Sasuke almost immediately cutting people down with his blade. I stood crouched on a wall invisible to the eye as he slew one after another weakling. Why they even bothered to fight was beyond me. As I watched my... brother kill without mercy I began to think of the injustice he had been forced into, the reason for his hatred. We were alike, born into a world where so few cared for our existence. Several pairs of footsteps caught my attention that were headed towards us. I looked in their direction and was taken aback at how much power one had then was immediately disappointed at the anger that radiated from him. One of the Kage, lightning centered power and brute force. I smirked. He would be a fun little battle should my brother need my assistance. The next few minutes passed quickly, resulting in Sasuke using his Susano'o to defend himself. The Raikage went in for a strike as his defense faltered for a split second - Sasuke was running out of strength even though he dared not admit it. I propelled myself forward and landed between the two, arms outstretched as I took the brunt force of the massive and powerful attack, lightning coursing through me like blood gushing out of a severed vein. Surprise registered over the man's face. He had no idea of my presence until now, not even his sensory type had been useful. I knew he noticed the sword on my back, how it was seething at his presence. Samehada wasn't pleased at all.   
        I snarled as the man's arm tore through my abdomen, ripping through my organs, breaking my spine as it stopped outside my back. Sasuke stood motionless for a split second before leaving with Karin to get to his objective. I could tell he thought I would die. The monster before me got over his shock, thinking he had killed me. How wrong he was. Red and black coated my hand as I slashed off his arm at the elbow that was inside me with a smirk. The man stumbled back, gripping his bleeding wound in sheer agony.   
        "Fūjin." The red and black crept up his arm into his shoulder as I ripped out the half an arm that was inside me and tossed it to the side, body healing instantly from the amount of chakra the man was giving me. "A forbidden and forgotten technique from an extinct clan, all five natures. Incurable." I took a step forward, watching as the once powerful man turned into nothing but a lifeless shell, his eyes turning a grey hue as he went still. That man had really been a leader? He had been weak, not worthy of his title nor life. A movement to my right caught my attention. A young man with red hair and a strange thing on his back had been watching me, his expression showing he had been unable to assist his ally, helpless as the once overpowered man became nothing. I tilted my head before tracking Sasuke's chakra, leaving him to fight another day. Something about him, perhaps his pain or the look in his eyes of years of rejection, made him worthy of life and another day.   
        Two forms nearby in a hallway made me nearly stop in my tracks in complete rage. Sasuke was struggling against a chakra figure, a fog surrounding him. His Susano'o was fading rapidly to my concern. I could tell he was in pain despite not showing it, unwilling to relent. I pointed at him and saw a small portion of chakra in the form of a person, chakra I had stolen from the dead Raikage, rush into him, reviving his power as he braced himself for another attack.   
        "I can use three chakra natures." The woman in blue said as she prepared an attack that would kill my brother. I body flickered in front of her, pure rage in my eyes as I slashed her across her torso with the same technique from earlier, the temperature in the hallway vastly decreasing as frost permeated the walls.   
        "I can use all five." I said through gritted teeth as she stumbled backwards, clutching her wound. Her eyes widened when she saw me, made eye contact.   
        "Impossible." She choked out as she fell to a knee, panting heavily. I growled, letting my chakra leak out for a split second. She froze in utter fear, suddenly terrified. This leader of theirs pretended like she was so high above others just because of her supposed power, no better than the man I had murdered moments before coming here. She was pathetic, weak, blind by her own delusions of grandeur.   
        "Fūjin." Just like the Raikage, she went still and became grey-eyed, the look of horror still plastered on her face. I didn't hesitate to save her chakra for my brother who had nearly gotten to the room that held the Tsuchikage. To my horror he was caught in a sphere, one I knew all too well. Time slowed down he vanished from my sight, the old man victorious in his murder. My only living family had been killed before me, all because he had wanted to make a point of forcing these pathetic leaders to open their eyes. Just as I was about to use my mangekyou on him, the masked man appeared with my brother slung over his shoulder. His next words filled me with pride as I body flickered next to him, once again hiding my power completely. Those remaining all took a step back, the two Kage shaken to the core. Yet it was the red haired one who seemed like he was about to break. I wasn't surprised. After all, he had seen what damage my one technique did to two of his comrades, the scar left on me that would have killed anyone else.   
        I listened intently to the masked man beside me, about his Eye of the Moon plan. Sasuke was sucked into his alternate dimension along with Karin, presumably to heal his wounds. The plan was far more intricate than I had thought, so much more captivating. I lifted my head slightly in agreement when he said that there was no hope in the world. He was right. Only the strong deserved to live, in order to attain peace there had to be complete unity; those who denied that need had to die. A smirk played across my lips as he stated what was best for the world, something that would finally be a means to the best end: "I hereby declare the start of the Fourth Shinobi War."


	19. Chapter 19

        What was it like to have someone a person could trust with everything, who looked out for them no matter the cost? To have a friend to turn to in one's darkest days, in complete torment? And to be raised from that darkness into the light? Surely many people had that certain someone who they put their complete trust in, who were willing to go to the ends of the earth for them. What of the others though? The ones who give their trust only to be betrayed and humiliated, broken? Those are the ones fortunate enough to be exposed to reality, that no one can be trusted no matter the cost. That only they can rely on themselves for meaning, affirmation. That true loyalty begins with unwavering loyalty to no one but their self. Once obtained would they be stronger and wiser than everyone around them. So which one was I? Was learning of my brothers the turning point of my old ways or did I simply learn to trust them due to sharing the same blood? Was I willing to forsake my undying loyalty to myself to protect someone I barely knew? Or was it something more, that loyalty extended to a part of me that I had only recently discovered? Sasuke felt like a missing piece in my life's unfinished puzzle, opening a path that could change my future in several unforeseen ways.  
        Itachi had done the same, opening my eyes to this merciless and selfish world. He had taught me to rely on myself, to keep myself in check despite wanting to kill everyone who got in my way. If not for him, I would let my emotions rule me rather than logic and intuition, being blind by my own needs and not perceiving things for how they truly are. Letting my power rule over me than I over it, being an unstable fool unable to grasp their meaning in the world. In the short amount of time we had known each other, he had taught me more than he knew. I hoped that one day I would be able to express my gratitude.  
        I was interrupted from my thoughts as Obito and I appeared atop a stone sword on a long thing called Samurai Bridge, a deceptive aura coming our way along with two others, one which interested me greatly. A growl rose in my throat only to be silenced by Obito's raised arm in front of me. His stern gaze was all I needed to know before cloaking myself completely, chakra and body, despite wanting to ask my burning question. "He's fine, Karin is healing him as we speak. There's something I need you to do while we wait for his return." Anger filled me when a man with two guards flanking him showed up, oblivious so far to our presence. I quickly phased to the other side of the bridge, looking forward to the upcoming battle. The man with the gauze over his eye was oblivious to Obito's presence for but a moment, one of his guards sensing my temporary partner almost right away as he rose from the ground. The leader fled back a little to prepare his technique, not even bothering to watch his guards taken by complete surprise as I knocked out the blonde sensory type. The other man who had an odd mask wasn't so unfortunate to have been sucked into my hidden dimension yet. He stayed still so as to find my position, but it was fruitless. I appeared directly in front of him mere inches from his face as I looked into his eyes. I was impressed when he struggled a moment before giving in, no one had been able to fight my power up to this point. His ability, strange creatures called nano bugs, took up much of his memory, especially since his kind were so rare even to his clan. I smirked before leaving his mind, sending him to my dimension as I knocked him out as well.   
        The look of shock that crossed over the last man's face was very amusing. I could almost hear him wondering what had happened during those few seconds, where his two expendable meat bags had gone. The man was shaken, though not visibly, at my appearance, at the power that I didn't know was leaking out of me like blood from an open wound. Beautiful, threatening. A wild grin made its way onto my face as my brother appeared next to Obito, fully rejuvenated and ready to kill.   
        "I'm fine on my own." He said, taking a step forward with hatred exuding from his being as he attacked. He was different, I had never seen him filled with so much hate, not even when he fought Itachi. It was unadulterated, pure, similar to what I felt toward the monster who had kept me prisoner my entire life. Yet it didn't compare to what he felt towards that teen Naruto, the need to kill him outweighing even the man before me.   
        The two of us body flickered a relatively safe distance away atop the sword again, out of sight from any potential onlookers with a perfect view of the battle. As the fight continued I became more impressed with his power as his Susano'o became full after the monster said something to him. The monster below me uncovered his one arm to reveal several sharingan, each in near perfect condition. I could feel rage boiling inside me despite Obito putting his hand in front of me and lowering it as if to tell me to calm down. I'm glad I did because a technique was used, one that repeated the same thing over again. Sasuke, I knew, had the advantage as he tricked him again and again into using the eyes he had stolen, unable to be used again. At one point the man uncovered his right eye, Obito immediately taking interest. To my annoyance, once Karin had healed my brother, the monster before them somehow took her hostage. The look in Sasuke's eyes, his words that crushed the woman, were beautiful truth. Impressive. Even Obito took pride in his words as she fell to the ground, slowly bleeding out.

        It was all I could do not to laugh as the pathetic man began to ever so slowly run away, my brother all but walking after him like a predator tailing wounded prey. After about a minute of torturing the man the both of us went down to him, completely blocking his path. Fear gripped at his very being, "I'll be taking Shisui's eye." Recognition twinkled in the monster's face as he looked at me, almost like he knew me. Then a devious smirk that I wanted to rip off his face.                                                                                   "Ka kept me updated on your training. Shame you killed him." If not for Obito holding me back with a raised arm once again I would have ripped him to shreds, a death more agonizing than THAT man's excruciating torment. He pulled down his shirt to reveal odd markings, my body moving out of range without thinking. It happened before I knew it, the eye was destroyed and the man was dead, Obito silently fuming under his calm facade and Sasuke taking a much earned breather. It couldn't end like this. No, that eye would be a big part in the Eye of the Moon plan, fate will be changed for the good of the world. I felt my forehead begin to bleed, the two taking notice right away. Then the eye on my forehead opened, _Kuninotokotachi_.   
         The three of us were standing around him, blocking his path. "I'll be taking Shisui's eye." I shot forward and phased through the man just as he was about to use his destructive technique, hand outstretched as I tore the sharingan from its socket and skidded to a halt, taking all of his chakra with me. Blood dripped from my forehead, partially blurring my vision as the man clutched its empty socket only to be pierced through with my brother's chidori, finally putting an end to his existence as the lifeless body tumbled to the ground. My eyes drifted to the eye in my hand, looking up at me in silent and unspoken thanks. Obito outstretched his hand as I gave it to him, wondering what he would do with such a thing as a painful headache came on, blood being wiped away with one swipe of Samehada's tongue. A single pair of running footsteps caught my attention, their sound desperate. The two of us, as Obito had left our sight, looked at the person who landed at the end of the bridge, pink hair and a white cloak adorning her form. Who was this? The next interaction confused me. Had they known each other? Sasuke took a step behind her, prepared to run her through should the need arise.   
        Not surprising at all the young woman refused to kill the red head by a moment of hesitation, proving Sasuke's suspicion that she was nothing but a liar, not genuine in her claim to follow him. As he went in for the kill, the sound of thousands of birds filling the air, a flash of white appeared above him and, without thinking, I jumped out to meet him and forced him back with a powerful kick. I stared him down as we landed partially faced away from my brother, arms raised with a growl, "Don't intervene." The next sound that I heard was of flesh ripping, a grunt of pain. I saw the body fall in my peripheral, the horror in the man's one eye. A chakra form blinked out of existence, one that had so much untapped potential to my dismay. If only she had meant her words. The look in the white haired man's single eye told me enough, that that girl had been important to him like my brother was to me. I jumped back and landed next to Sasuke, raising my head in silent question, concerned that my brother was hurting more than he let on. My head began to throb even more, chakra healing what didn't need to be. Samehada curled around my torso, hissing at the stranger in front of me. It earned two surprised reactions, the least from my brother who only stood still, shock intermingled with grief within the man before us. I smirked, ready for the upcoming battle.


	20. Chapter 20

        As the two silently stared each other down I noticed something peculiar. A human-shaped form made entirely of chakra leaning against the side of the bridge with arms crossed, one eye glowing gold and the other a dark green. Just like mine. Its presence was cold, ruthless... and beautiful. It all but stared at the man in the white cloak as if ready to kill before sauntering to Sasuke, resting a softly glowing hand on his shoulder. The effect was immediate, the stolen chakra from the man flooding into him like a waterfall, rejuvenating him for his next fight.  
        "... a lot of guys who feel the way you do. But it never ends well. Let it go. You've got to forget about revenge." To my amusement Sasuke began to laugh, a sound so foreign for one so serious. It was like a gate had opened, his laugh booming in mockery of those words. Then he stopped.  
        "Itachi, my mother, my father... my entire clan bring them all here to me! Do that and I'll quit right now." The hurt in his voice, the anger and betrayal made me want to lash out. I hated knowing there was nothing I could do for him. He glanced at me as if to make sure I was still there, as if I would leave him in his state. I would never do such a thing. The man noticed the interaction.  
        "I don't want to kill you." A wicked grin plastered itself on my brother's face, an insane look in his eye that suited him well. Like a feral animal finally set free.  
        "Do you really think you could kill me at any moment you wish? Stop acting like you're still my sensei. Go ahead and try something if you like. I'm just itching to kill you, Kakashi." So this man had been a friend of his, a leader of a small squad. To think this man had the capacity to lead a team of people with such diverging interests was beyond me. Still, every word he had spoken thus far were laced with regret.  
        "Now I understand what the Third went through." He said as he removed his cloak. Determination sparked around him as he uncovered his other eye to reveal a sharingan... one I had seen before many times. It couldn't be. How could he have attained it? Was it stolen, like the ones the monster took from fallen Uchiha? That wouldn't make sense though since the person was still alive. It had to be something deeper, darker, a secret devastating to his state of mind. But why was it given to him...?  
        "You'll be able to tell him that yourself once I'm done with you." Sasuke charged at him with his chidori, intent on killing his former sensei as he threw many kunai and shuriken at him. The man made an earth style mud wall before jumping out of the way in surprise, landing in the water below as he tried to gain his footing. My brother jumped after him, murder the only thing on his mind. Something in the back of my head urged me to leave a clone for Karin, like she would be important in the future. I did before taking a step over the edge, feet sticking to the side of the wall as I walked forward a little before standing still, cloak billowing in the sudden wind. His Sasuno'o activated, Kakashi's eyes widened. That man wouldn't have a chance at using his own. He didn't have both eyes. Using the creature looming above him he aimed his bow at the man before him and fired. The impact made water fly into the air and created a short rain, the remnants of the shot still lingering in its barely visible chakra. Sasuke was panting. Why was he panting? What happened next was expected, the man had used his stolen mangekyou to save himself from the attack.

        "Sasuke, listen to me. More than just your clan is in you, more than just your hatred. Look deep inside your heart... one more time." Sasuke put a hand on his hip in mockery, a smirk adorning his face as the blood from his eye began to dry. I suppressed a laugh. What kind of person did this fool think he was? A savior? My brother, I knew, was never going to be tricked by that cursed village again. We had sworn to destroy it together after all.

        "Are you really still going on about that?" The man lowered his head slightly, a serious gaze finally entering his posture.

        "I think deep down you know the truth." Sasuke's face went flat, anger coming off him in waves. Just what had they done to him? How much torment have those poor excuses for humans put him through?

        "All the laughter. Not one of you wasn't laughing." He balled a fist as he took a step forward with a scowl, voice raised. "Itachi sacrificed his life and you're still laughing. Cackling together like fools! You're just ignorant of everything!" His Sasuno'o entered its final stage, letting out a bellow of rage as he continued. "I can hear nothing but contempt and jeering in your voices. I want to change those voices and laughs to screams and wails of misery!" I grinned, Sasuke began to laugh once again as the creature roared. "How about it, Kakashi? Can your borrowed sharingan extinguish a power like this?! Now I'll show you the difference between the real thing and a fake."

        I didn't know his Susano'o was about peel away into nothing, leaving him defenseless. I tried to move but my body wouldn't let me. My brother clutched his eyes in pain, having used his eye prowess for far too long. For the first time in years fear welled up inside me. What had I done wrong? Had I not given him enough power? The strange glowing form next to me shot down to him silently as I stood still, feeling myself about to shake. Even Samehada rubbed against me to try to comfort me, reassure me that he would be okay. The glowing being stepped in front of him with its arms outstretched as it looked backwards at Sasuke then glanced at me. Was that a nod of confirmation? I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved. Then a flash of yellow behind my brother, a motion too fast for the naked eye to see. I stood behind my brother, mimicking the creature in front of him exactly as I blocked what would have been a devastating blow. A kunai raked across my throat, releasing blood that intermingled with the water below me. Then I healed moments later, ready to kill more than ever. That human - no, less than human - had just tried to kill him. A quick look of astonishment entered my brother's glazed-over eyes before hatred entered them.   
        The person with yellow hair jumped back, skidding to a halt on the water's surface. My eyes narrowed at him, the teen with blue eyes and yellow hair. The same one who my brother hated so much. Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Nine Tails. How I wished to rip him apart.


	21. Chapter 21

        The three of them glared at each other until Kakashi body flickered next to Naruto, my stance relaxing ever so slightly. We were left in the shadow of the bridge and then in the light, welcoming in our current situation. With one quick glance at my brother I knew his chakra levels were low... so were mine. Was that a drawback of the Kuninotokotachi? Did the two before us know who I was? I heard Naruto say something to his sensei about someone named Sakura... the girl Sasuke had killed. Devastation suddenly wracked his features as his knees buckled, nearly falling if it hadn't been for the man catching him. Tears streamed down the teen's face. How important had that girl been to him? As I watched the scene unfold I was reminded of my young days where I would cry at just about anything, even something as simple as a mean glare. Then as time carried on the tears turned dry from the constant agony I was put through, I even stopped my silent wails in the supposed privacy of my room. No one had ever cared, not until Obito came into the picture. Even still I had my rising doubts. So was what Naruto was feeling, his tears, his inner pain, a deep-rooted loss, unable to be mended? What was it like? Did I unknowingly feel that way about Itachi when he died, the grief of it all too much for even a single tear? Why hadn't I cried for him...? Was I really unable to feel any semblance of sorrow after his death? I tilted my head in curiosity as the teen wiped away the tears, as Kakashi held back his through obviously gritted teeth.

        "Why?" Naruto said as he gained his footing, fists balled as he held back more tears. Sasuke smirked.

        "She was useless and annoying."

        "Sakura was our teammate!"

        "Former teammate. Same goes for you two." I lowered my head slightly as I listened to his words. He really was ruthless. "And by the way, Kakashi, D, the one who manipulated my brother without so much as batting an eye, is dead." Why was he so surprised? That man's fate was to die by my brother's hands after all, not the pathetic route of self-sacrifice. One less corrupt leader in a corrupt world. His words began to drown out as my head started to spin, the chakra figure next to me like it was about to keel over in pain. We needed to leave soon, though Sasuke, I knew, had no intention of doing so. I took a deep breath and focused on the bridge above me, watching as it swayed a few times until it came into complete focus.

         A realization dawned on me. How I felt wasn't due to overuse of my power. I flashed back on my prisoner days, nearly getting killed on almost a daily basis. Every time that happened... I would black out. I grimaced ever so slightly, feeling foolish for not realizing it sooner. I've been careless.

        "...I will destroy the Leaf!" His words were muffled, like I was sinking in an endless lake getting farther away from the sounds. " That's my destiny!" Everything happened so fast, more muted words. Obito appearing between us, clearly aware of our predicament. The anger that took over Naruto, blood covering my eyes once again. Then black. 

  
        My eyes fluttered open, body laying on a hard surface. It felt cold, like metal or stone on my bare skin. Why had my cloak been removed? A sharp pain in my head shot through me not seconds later, my fingers latching onto the sides of the slab I was on. I heard metal groan in protest as it was bent down. My teeth ground against each other, blood beginning to slowly drip from my forehead again. A form came into view, white and purple blurring together as stars danced around my vision. I closed my eyes yet I could still see them as the blur went away. The person was sitting and waiting for something. Another form with a strange mask entered the room through the floor, clearly unhappy with how I was. _You died, Masaru, before you were able to heal._ Takeshi's voice said quietly in my head. _Your body is no longer used to going through such trauma._ My breath got stuck in my throat for a second. I died? That brat had killed me?! _Be careful with how you use Kuninotokotachi. Use it too much... and you won't be able to recover_.

         "Tell us, Masaru." Obito said. They had been talking to me? What did they say? My brows raised ever so slightly as I opened my mouth to speak. Nothing happened. Sasuke leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, saying something though the sound didn't register. He waited a second before pointing at my forehead with a scowl. Did he want to know what it was? The glowing figure from before entered my peripheral, hand raised just above my neck. It slightly nodded as my throat cleared for a moment. Was that concern?

        "Kuninotokotachi." I quietly said, feeling my body begin to go cold. Then a voice that wasn't mine spoke passed my lips, surprising the three, especially the chakra figure that recoiled away like it had been suddenly inflicted with a deep wound. The voice sounded like Takeshi. How was he able to speak through me? "Masaru is the only human capable of using it. Be grateful he's on your side." Sasuke growled as his chidori sprung to life, Obito lowered his head in preparation for battle. What did they think I could do to them? Did they think I was capable of hurting them in my condition? "You wonder, Uchiha, of the origin of your power. Humanity has lied to you from the beginning as no human would be able to create such an intricate masterpiece." I felt my arm move of its own accord as one finger pointed at my newest eye. "Do not let his gift be destroyed." I coughed up blood with a grimace as my body suddenly healed itself completely, arm falling to my side. My vision went black only for it to return to normal soon after it felt like an eye closed, one meant to stay hidden from most of the unworthy humans. 

        With some effort I put my hands next to my sides and pushed, slowly sitting up as my arms shook slightly. My black hair, which had somehow come undone, covered part of my face. I had forgotten about how long it was, that I had put it up so long ago. The day I had met a team of Leaf ninja, my cluelessness on the world around me when I attempted to copy one of their hairstyles. I must have seemed like a fool, an oblivious and lost child. No wonder they hadn't trusted me. My thoughts returned to the present as Obito handed me a long scarf with the Akatsuki markings, one he must have just obtained in my moments of reflection. I gingerly took it from his palm, debating on how I should use it. After a moment of silence I wrapped it around my forehead and tied it into my hair, lifting the long locks as I put it up how it used to be. The extra fabric intertwined with my hair, barely noticeable aside from the few clouds. I breathed out a sigh, feeling my chest rise and fall. The room went silent once again aside from our breathing. 

        Thoughts clouded my mind, not allowing me to meditate for the briefest moment. Since when was I unable to? What changed? I clenched my jaw, knowing the answer. Emotions had infiltrated me, taking me over like water in lungs, unrelenting until the lungs give way and die. Emotions, the very thing I had rarely felt since my time in captivity. The thing that destroys until there's nothing left. Deep down I knew I would have to force them back, foreign as they were. I needed to remain focused, ruthless, as I always have been. Yet as I glanced at my brother who was watching me with poorly hidden worry I had a feeling it would take much longer to become what I once was again.


	22. Chapter 22

                    _One week prior_

        I appeared next to Karin as the original stepped over the edge of the bridge. Would I ever return to him? With a sigh I turned to the dying girl and knelt beside her on my left knee, a green aura surrounding my right hand as I put it over her. She coughed up blood as her body slowly repaired itself, eyes shut tight. Did she know who was healing her? Did she care? I grit teeth together, attempting to banish thoughts from my head. My purpose was to heal her, no more and no less. A simple clone made for one thing. Yet as I watched the girl suffer from the effects of betrayal I wondered if that was true. An explosion below me made my body go rigid; it was all I could do not to check what had happened, to make sure the original was safe. Who was I kidding? Of course he was. He always will be.

        Karin began to stir, too pained to move. What was that like? She slowly opened her eyes and immediately wanted to get away as she saw who I was. I held back a chuckle at her situation, could almost hear her thoughts of why the enemy would heal her. Little did she know she never was, that the only reason I was here was to make sure she survived. I leaned back on my heel with my forearm on my knee and watched as she tried to make sense of the situation. Could she tell I was a fake? "Their power... they don't have enough for another fight." I knew it too. The original had used too much. "Why, why save me?" I raised a brow. Wasn't it obvious? "You have something that will benefit Masaru one day. He finds you intriguing." Realization dawned on her face. Now she knew I wasn't the real one, just a fake to be tossed aside. Not like it mattered anyway. The original needed to be the only version of him, rarely needed any of us. As I felt a blade cut into my throat, I thought of how lucky I had been to be able to be able to experience a little of the world. Then I disappeared.

_Present day_

        I opened my eyes to be greeted with a new set of memories, ones I wasn't expecting. A metallic taste entered my mouth. How long had I been biting into my lip? And when had I begun to feel pity, especially for those lower than me? I sat up slowly and was greeted by a white disfigured creature, food in hand. With a nod I took it and ate, not bothering to check for poisons. Obito wouldn't be so foolish as to try to harm me anyway. As I chewed I couldn't help but wonder how Sasuke was, whether his power was back to normal. I clenched my fist. What had happened back at the bridge had been my fault. I should have realized we were at our limits. Just how much power did Kuninotokotachi require? Did it have something to do with the forbidden technique as well?

        The door to my room opened to reveal a man in a deep purple cloak and a white mask that resembled a strange sharingan that covered most of his head. To my surprise it had two eye holes and, as I looked at his left eye, I recognized it was Obito. He had a strange looking sword his back now, one that wasn't deadly at all - surely it was for something useful, otherwise he wouldn't have it. I tilted my head curiously as he leaned against a wall with arms crossed, clearly deep in thought. Without warning he used his kamui on the both of us. I barely had a chance to get on my feet as I entered his dimension, leaving Samehada to my chagrin. It was vast, littered with platforms and countless pits as far as I could see. As I scanned the area my eyes landed on a single form bound to the ground. Their headband sparked my rage - a Leaf ninja. I balled a fist again, still tasting blood from before. Was my chakra that low still, even after a week had passed?  
        "Do with them what you wish." Obito said as he remained standing as if to watch me. I lowered my head as I went up to the person who was scared out of their mind. I leaned foward and looked into their eyes - fear. Unadulterated, pure fear came off them as I put my hand in front of their face to use a simple technique. Nothing happened. Was I out of chakra? In frustration I grasped their head, covering their eyes as I squeezed in anger. I had a limit to how much I could use, but had it always been like that? My hand began to glow a faint gold as the person started to scream out in agony. A twisted grin made its way onto my face as I heard a faint buzz coming from the person before me. A shock ran through me, forcing me back as the person slumped to the ground, blood gushing from where their head used to be. A small form next to me caught my attention, one that wasn't human. It looked at me as though grateful, a child-like creature as it was.       It bowed its head before walking straight through me, once again where it belonged.  
        Another person entered my vision, then another. How many people had he brought here against their will? The thought left my mind as soon as it came as I went up to the next person, blood trickling from my mouth. My eyes glazed over as the need for my power grew. Nearly insatiable. No one mattered, they were simply useless pawns in a much bigger game, able to be cast aside without as much as a thought. Another wave of chakra went through me, a shock, a pop reached my ears though the sound didn't register fully. As if it were muted like the screams of someone being secretly tortured, their cries unknown to the rest of the world. My body moved on its own, mind focused on one thing. Something splattered on my face, my body. It was warm, smooth, tasted sweet. A thing with a tough outer shell cracked and broke, a soft substance between my fingers. What was it? A glowing figure appeared next to me as another shell cracked, form blurred like everything else around me. It pulsed, exuding raw power. Familiar power. My breath caught in my throat, I remembered the bridge, the same figure. It was mine, the undeniable strength that no one else could see. It put a hand on my wrist as if to stop me, its touch faint and cold, like it was saying I had more than enough chakra. I came to to realize I was in front of Obito with my hand outstretched, everyone else in his world dead, their corpses littering the ground. My legs gave way as I fell to my knees, vision returning to normal, feeling returning to my body as the numbness went away. The figure knelt next to me with a hand on my shoulder; I looked at it for a few seconds, wondering why it was concerned about my wellbeing. I didn't care if Obito saw the interaction.  
        With clenched teeth I looked at myself, eyes widening at the vast amounts of blood that covered me entirely. My arms were the worst, stained in the beautiful red liquid. I could feel Obito's gaze on me, obviously ready to go on the defensive should he need to. Was I really going to kill him if that figure hadn't stopped me? A wide grin played across my lips until I began to laugh, one so similar to the times I would kill in my prison without hesitation. This world was different, I could kill any shinobi I wanted without so much as batting an eye. Had I lost it?


	23. Chapter 23

        The two of us left his dimension soon after, my chakra quickly restoring itself to normal from the many people I killed. The moment my feet landed on the cold floor Samehada lunged at me, giving me barely enough time to dodge as a few of its scales cut my left cheek. To my surprise it was Obito it was after. The man stood still as it flew through him and landed with a hiss, its scales like spikes as it barred its teeth. I took a step forward with a hand outstretched, ready to lose another limb if it meant Samehada knew it wasn't betrayed. Obito *shun to the other side of the room and watched as it seethed for a few moments. _You left me!_ A voice in my head roared. It could speak? If I had known sooner... I took a deep breath, forcing down my guilt as I responded. _I would never purposely leave you behind. You have my word._ It shuffled up to me and bit off a finger, blood oozing for a few seconds before healing. Its scales retracted as it went onto my back where it belonged, its home alongside me.  
        "I have a mission for you. Sasuke has left for his own." Obito spoke, gaining my attention. Sasuke was already healed? How injured did he get from his fight? Anger started to boil inside me that was cut off by his next words. "I want you to go to the battlefield and learn from the kekkei tota users. Consider it a stealth mission. And before you go, take this. You no longer need the one I gave you." In his hand was a ring similar to the one I was wearing. Its center was blood red, a mark on it that looked ominous - 死神. Did that mean something specific? I took it from his palm and gave him the one I wore, wondering when it had been made. "You're fully connected to the Gedo Statue. Under no circumstance can you lose that ring. I'll summon you when you're needed."

        The landscape was destroyed. Corpses littered the ground, some freshly killed and others stiff and cold. I stood there in the midst of the battle, watching as people who didn't have a life force of their own, as if summoned by a forbidden technique, attacked weaklings who promptly went on the defensive. A few clones of mine were in other parts of the battlefield, watching and learning. Every former Kage impressed me with their power, their capabilities fascinating. One caught my attention in particular as I hovered above the ground, taking in everything he did. Then someone showed up, someone who had matured beyond the last time I saw him. Gaara. They fought as if their lives were at stake, talking to each other like they had known the other. Had they been acquainted? Time passed and the man was sealed away within sand shaped like a female, the red head's tears making me realize he had just fought his father. Would I have the same reaction if I fought my brother to the death? I forced the thought from my mind as I turned to go, the collective eyes of myself and my clones hurting from so much information. I dispelled my clones and landed on the ground, careful as to not disturb the wounded around me. To my surprise the young man turned directly towards me, readying his sand as if to attack. I clutched my left eye, feeling blood on my hand. Why now of all times? Was I in full view of him? Had I failed my mission?  
        A strange feeling washed over me, one similar to the one I felt before Itachi died. Without thinking I turned right and ran as fast as I could, allowing my chakra to give me as much of a boost as possible. I passed many a fallen person, even some as they were sealing a few reincarnated ninja - I killed them as I went by, no one knowing what had happened other than a few threats were now free to continue their carnage.  
As I ran, I came across a familiar pond, one that had a barely visible layer of frost on a little of the water's surface. A feeling of cold ran up my spine, causing me to shiver. This was where my new life had begun. A quick glance into the water showed me what my [Kuninotokotachi](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRXFBv_2zAUc51hyFZQzEowlDQou2USo5Z0KeZTpqtqlhnaheEb) looked like before I forced myself to keep going, to get to where I was being drawn to.

       In minutes I was outside a large city with odd carvings of heads in the rock looming above it. I followed the trail more, ignoring the looks that I received from the citizens there. A few of them had headbands with a swirl in them - I held myself back from killing all of the Hidden Leaf residents. That could wait. A few people were alarmed at my appearance as I made my way to my destination, some even bold enough to nearly fight me. Only a hateful glare and they coward away like they had been beaten. I could only imagine what their leader was like. Not much sooner and I was at the entrance to a cave. The feeling of pure power, familiar power, radiated from within. I stepped inside without cloaking myself only to see a man similar to a snake standing there as if in a daze. Then I saw them, my brothers. Itachi smiled at me sadly as he began to wither away, saying something to Sasuke that I couldn't hear. A bright light filled the cavern as he disappeared, leaving the two of us in silence. Had he known what I wanted to tell him? Was that smile one last apology, one last way to say he cared about me? My left eye bled a little before I felt something happen, like it had changed by seeing my eldest brother for the last time.  
        Sasuke turned towards me with a few tears running down his face, something akin to knowing a new place in the world. Surprise registered over his face before he smirked. "Looks like your sharingan upgraded, brother." He clenched his jaw before continuing on. "I will protect what Itachi fought for." Anger coursed through me though I didn't show it. He wanted to protect the same village that betrayed him, that tortured the both of us? The same village that hated us and betrayed us?! We made eye contact, a tear of rage falling down my cheek as a word popped into my mind, something that I never wanted to use on my only brother, one that I knew would change his destiny forever and for the greater good - Kotoamatsukami. His demeanor changed subtly, like he found his previous words amusing. He chuckled a little, making me nervous that it hadn't worked. "Who am I kidding?" He said with a grin. "The only way to protect them is to annihilate them completely. Their screams of agony will be like music to my ears."


	24. Chapter 24

        What was this feeling? Did it involve what I had just done to my brother? Why did it feel like what I had done was wrong, like I had completely changed his fate? As if I had torn him away from a future full of happiness in place of one he was destined to have? For one that he was worthy of? He had to complete that life-long mission of his to destroy what took everything away from him. Why change that? My body instinctively moved in front of him as a wall shattered nearby, forcing me from my thoughts. A few pieces of rock embedded themselves into my arms and torso, my jaw tight in pain as blood dripped onto the floor. Two forms entered my vision, ones who I recognized immediately. A deep breath escaped me as Suigetsu and Jūgo stepped through the hole. Without paying them attention I began to remove the shards and let them fall to the floor, my wounds healing slightly slower than usual as the three conversed. How much chakra had I used to get to this location? A rolled up thing in Suigetsu's hand caught my attention as my brother took and opened it, a smirk forming almond immediately. I could tell Suigetsu got uncomfortable from that single small act.  
        "Looks like we have a change of plans, brother." He said to me, the two exchanging confused glances. I raised a brow, curious to what the odd markings on the scroll meant. _It's a summoning technique._ Samehada hissed to me, its scales ruffling in excitement. _One meant to change the course of the war in that boy's favour._ My eyes widened at the thought. Suigetsu pointed at my eye as if in mock surprise, his face holding a deadly look as he said, "Well that's new."

 

        Our short mission returned us back to the same cavern, Jūgo carrying the body of someone who would revive an important person. I watched in interest as the jutsu was performed, a strange person from the body rose slowly, their black hair covering their face. Suigetsu immediately went to the other side of the room as if afraid as the rest of us stood and waited. The person stepped forward once, an unnaturally long tongue flicking from his mouth. He straightened himself and made direct eye contact with me, grinning almost like a predator. My eyes narrowed, body readying for a fight.  
"You have a very unique kekkai genkai. To be able to copy other kekkai genkai is unheard of." What?  
        "That's not important at the moment." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. Their conversation muted as my thoughts went rampant. Is that why I had been tasked with watching the most powerful on the battlefield? Why I was so valuable to Obito? Was I being used as a pawn this entire time to curve the tide of the war? _Relax yourself,_ Samehada said, _you'll know soon enough._ Before I knew it we were headed back to the Leaf Village, our cloaks we had gotten along the way hiding who we were. We ended up in what I was told to be the Uzumaki Shrine in the dead of night. All five of us entered, my guard raised exponentially in this deplorable village. It was all I could do not turn around and slaughter everyone like I desperately wanted to. I would have time for that once the war was over. Killing the weak who didn't deserve to live was nothing new to me after all. Hand signs were quickly done by the odd man but no words registered. Perhaps... perhaps a slaughter was what I needed in order to better myself, to be what was necessary in this war. Once I got to the battlefield it would be a killing spree for me. Again I was interrupted from my thoughts as four people were created before me, their skin cracked in places. Each was so different, so despicable for deciding to be the head of a corrupt village, one willing to sacrifice its people, to murder them in cold blood.  
        One of them made my blood boil, my anger barely contained. His red armor, long black hair. Hashirama, the first Hokage. I hated him. All of their words were muted, his smile and laughter hiding his true nature. Ruthless for those he thought were just tools. I felt a pair of eyes on me, watching me. One so full of contempt for my clan. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, allowing myself to hear what they were saying now that I was focused.  
        "Young man." One of them said. I turned my head slightly to the right in his direction, only just realizing that I had been digging my nails into my palms to drawing blood, as per usual. His eyes were piercing blue, like the clear sky with the sun shining, his hair like a field of gold shimmering from that same sun. Minato, Fourth Hokage. His expression was kind, paved with hidden regret that no else saw; why was he looking at me like he cared? As if he pitied me? The two on my left only showed poorly hidden disdain, especially the one with markings on his face, Tobirama the second Hokage, the brother of Hashirama. "What's your name?" I grit my teeth together, jaw tight. I felt my right eye flicker to my sharingan in less than a second before reverting back to its gold hue. The one next to the man in red armor glared at me even more.  
        "Masaru Uchiha." I said, fighting back my anger once again. The oldest man's eyes widened briefly, slow enough for me to see it. The blonde next to him raised a brow, obviously having seen the oddity. "What's wrong old man?" Guilt. That was it. Shame, regret. What would he have to regret from being told a simple name? What was something he felt so much shame for that he died with it, unable to forgive himself? That no one else knew about? A choice that ate him alive, one that may have been told to only a trusted few? Suddenly it dawned on me. I began to seethe, chakra leaking out for but a second. Everyone went rigid but Sasuke. Hashirama's silly demeanor went dead serious, yet calm and battle-hardened, as if suddenly ready for a match that could end in bloodshed. Not that he could even touch me, never mind hurt me. "You knew, didn't you?" The old man didn't look at me, eyes diverted. "You did nothing to stop them." I continued, gaining everyone's attention. My heart began to race in anger, body going rigid. "You gave the order didn't you? To have me taken from my home? Raised by a maniac who tortured me all in the name of becoming the Leaf's slave!?" I felt a hand on my shoulder just as my Amaterasu almost activated. It was Sasuke.  
        "He's going to suffer with what we'll make him do. Calm down, brother." The Hokage all gasped, my mind reeling as I closed my eyes again with a nod. A barely audible huff came from my left, Orochimaru clearly fascinated by the new information. Minato raised his brows, trust broken like a skull crushed underfoot for the man next to him.  
        "The Uchiha curse of hatred has taken you over, hasn't it?" Minato said dejectedly. Tobirama scoffed. "Obviously, Fourth. He's one of them." In a split second I stood in front of him, arm through his torso as I forced myself not to waste chakra on him.  
        "And you're a corrupt Hokage who gave the order to separate my clan due to fear of our power. It's pathetic." His memories were clear as day after all. It was his doing that made my brother kill my clan. The next second I stood next to my brother again, calmed down from having harmed the fool. The poor excuse of a human. His brother looked at him, displeased with his choice as his jaw clenched, eyes sorrowful. Minato seemed regretful, not for what he did but for what had been done by someone else. Would he be willing to change it all? As if he had heard my thoughts he slightly nodded without realizing, confirming my suspicion. Were we connected somehow? The thought didn't make sense. He meant nothing to me. I couldn't help but eye him for a second longer than I should have, watching him closely. This man... it seemed like he was one of the few who deserved to live. Unfortunate how he wasn't alive. Orochimaru said something about beginning. Beginning our plan, phase 1. And only three of us would partake in the bloodbath. There was one thing that I wouldn't allow - Minato to join us. He didn't deserve to be crushed by taking part in the destruction of what he cared so much for.


	25. Chapter 25

        All of us left the room to end up atop those same stone faces. The cool air was welcoming against my skin, I could feel my hair swaying in the breeze. I ignored the sudden ruckus behind me as I spoke words that filled me with bloodlust, with knowing that the Third would be crushed to the point of no return: "Orochimaru, the Third will be the one to destroy the Leaf alongside a clone of mine and Sasuke's. We're needed to turn the tide of the war after all." My clone appeared next to me, only having one percent of my power. "Reduce this village to dust. Leave no one alive."

        The battlefield was in ruins once we arrived, the three Hokage sealed for use later on. A roar permeated through the air, giving me chills. Somehow it reminded me of a time more than a year ago when I had recently entered this new world. I grinned widely in anticipation at the thought of seeing it again. Would it remember me? The blood everywhere made my bloodlust grow, my chakra suddenly rise exponentially. My clone was doing its work well. And then I gained its memories. People begging for mercy who didn't deserve to live due to their loyalties to the Leaf, slaughtering the few remaining shinobi whose chakra now belonged to me, the Third mindlessly killing and destroying. These new memories were beautiful. Something in me snapped, like the second to last cord of sanity had been broken. Maybe that's why my chakra had returned. A strange purple monster not far from me caught my attention, urging me to go to it was an unknown, unspoken voice.

        "Cover ground by splitting up. Let's kill everyone who gets in our way. Orochimaru, wait for my signal to summon our Kage." I ran in the direction of the odd purple creature, Sasuke close behind. Why follow me? Then I realized he was going to someone specific, a long-time rival before changing course to stand next to Obito; it was clear that he and Naruto were staring each other down. We arrived shortly at the battle between the now unmasked Obito and several others, who were covered in an orange chakra, the one person was the same scum who dared to hurt my brother the one in control. Without thinking I shunshined to the purple creature who I realized to be the Eight Tails and landed on top of it as I placed a hand on its head before I shunshined next to Obito. I felt strange, like my power had somehow improved with that single act. Obito smirked darkly. I wasn't surprised.

        A voice behind me caught my attention, one filled with authority and power. "Who might you be, young Uchiha?" I turned to see a man with long black hair and red armor with Obito's odd weapon in his hand, his eyes were like mine with their sharingan activated. I answered flatly, uninterested in formalities. The creature behind him, the same statue that held most of the tailed beasts, roared as a black ball was created in front of its mouth. The man lifted his head in interest as I turned to face my countless, mostly weak enemies. A few caught my eye, peaking my curiosity on their power: Naruto, the Nine Tails who snarled at me through his eyes, two men in green, the Eight Tails and its prison. I titled my head, looking forward to fighting them all. The man in red stepped between Obito and me, Sasuke on my left. The power I felt from all three of them was undeniable as the black ball above us shot forward into several smaller ones, each going in a different direction. I watched in fascination as the orange chakra slowly dimmed out like time had suddenly sped up, people in different places from moments before. I didn't realize I was hovering above the ground. The Statue behind me was different, power more potent. My brother and Madara were on the battlefield, killing mercilessly. Obito was fighting Kakashi and, just as a black ball from the Statue was about to make contact with the ground, he looked me in the eye.

        A volley of memories entered my mind, forcing themselves past my walls into a place I didn't recognize, a place that had to do with me. I watched as he, several times, visited my prison while I was young, while I was knocked out due to wounds. He took me from that prison and brought me into the real world for one thing only: to make physical contact with as many tailed beasts as possible. He had a white Zetsu hold me the entire time. I had been there when the One Tail was sealed, unconscious. Then he had brought me back and left until another beast was to be sealed. Somehow, I had made contact with the Third despite being fully aware of myself, when I had been with Itachi. His voice echoed in my mind, one that now filled me with doubt and rage: "All that's left are Eight and Nine. The plan will be set in motion soon." Why had he taken me without telling me? Why not rescue me from that dreadful place? Was I a pawn the entire time? The rest of his memories were full of betrayal and pain, of using others for his own plans. Of Kakashi killing the one he loved. Not that it mattered now. I had a new mission, one that involved the final beasts.

        I came back to reality to find myself impaled with several swords, blood dripping to the ground several feet below me, Samehada growling in anger. My blurred eyes focused on a man with odd things covering his eyes, a powerful entity within him. The man watched in stunned silence as I pulled out the swords and threw them to the ground, wounds healing immediately. Had he really thought he could kill me? Lowering myself to the ground with dead eyes I looked directly at him, could feel the sudden fear. He wasn't my target. Nor did he have time to react as I rushed forward with Samehada in hand, its teeth barred as I left a clone in my wake as I appeared behind him. He would die, here and now. The creature inside him took his full form as both my clone and the real Samehada tore chunks of flesh from his body. The following roar of pain made me laugh out loud. What a shame that he was willing to protect his host. I jumped back and dispelled my clone, power brimming inside me once again. The hand with my new ring raised without my realizing as the beast's chakra began to flow to the Statue. No one would stop me from this, not even the most powerful being on this earth. A group of three clones of mine appeared around us to keep the lowly shinobi from interrupting. Those who noticed and were foolish enough to try to stop me were killed almost immediately, not standing a chance. Two people were especially adamant about getting to me, to stop what was nearly over now. They were similar in clothing, in power... brows unnaturally thick. It seemed like many people wanted to stop what was inevitable. Most died to my amusement.

        "You will not take him!" The older of the two in green said. "Our youth will stop you!" The younger said. I raised a brow through one of my clones. Suddenly they exploded with power as if a wall holding it back had broken. I clenched my jaw, one more minute. I summoned five more clones as two were somehow defeated. Who were they? Time seemed to slow as the two seemingly doubled in power, their forms glowing now. I scowled. Thirty seconds, another clone down, their power returned to me. Power stronger still. A growl escaped my mouth as ten seconds ticked by. Another clone to replace the one lost. Were they aiming to weaken me by way of clone use? The words "Seventh Gate" spoken by both of them. Another clone down. Three, two one. I turned to them and grinned maliciously as the last of the Eight Tail's chakra entered the Gedo Statue. They had failed, I saw it on their faces as the jinchūriki fell to the ground dead. They stood there in defeat and shock as I knelt before the body and closed his eyes. "Thank you for your sacrifice." I whispered as the body was set alight in black flame. Even Samehada curled down to nudge him one last time before the corpse was completely engulfed. Did I truly do the right thing? Were the deaths of innocent people forced into solitude worth it? As my eyes trailed over the battlefield to land on Sasuke I knew the answer. Nothing would change what has been done. All I could do now was collect the final piece and finish the plan, whatever the cost.


	26. Chapter 26

        I rose to my feet, prepared to battle the two in front of me. Their power was decreasing by the second, clearly having used too much against my clones. My hands raised to my sides as I took in the sounds of death, of pain, the smell of blood pungent. Comforting. A few muted words, my body moving on its own to dodge an attack. A grunt of pain, a snap. I came back to reality to find myself between two people, one who had shown up without my knowing. The blonde who had killed me, who had tried to kill my brother. The younger one in green had been moved a small distance away to have his broken leg and arm healed, blood slowly oozing from his shoulder. I licked my lips, tasting unfamiliar blood. He had potential beyond what he knew. Shame he was an enemy. I turned to Naruto with anger radiating off my being, could feel myself about to lose control. A third person appeared beside me, one who put a hand on my shoulder.

        "He's mine, brother." Sasuke said as his Susano'o activated. I grimaced slightly, his glare keeping me from acting upon my need. Naruto looked shaken by his words, like the creature inside him was keeping him from breaking. It was curious how, even in his state, he refused to make eye contact with me. Like the fox inside him had somehow warned him of me. I raised my open left hand to the sky, watching in my peripheral how the bright figure next to me did the same. My chakra, the one thing that would never leave me. With a smirk we clenched our hands at the same time, a flash of lightning instantly following. I could hear a voice in the back of my head again, speaking words I couldn't understand, almost like a foreign language. Minato appeared next to me as the other three appeared across the area, Hashirama and Tobirama amidst the strongest of the Allied Forces, the Third amidst those who he had once held dear. It was laughable. His soft gaze widened at the sight of Naruto, his only son who wasn't moving an inch. Even the fox was stunned now.

         "Dad...?" He said, tears falling down his face. I tilted my head before snapping my fingers, the man vanishing in a flash to take out the man in green seconds later. Minato was secretly grateful for not having to kill the man, unspoken thanks as he rose to his feet. He stood for a second, his cloak moving in the sudden breeze of an explosion not far off. As Sasuke attacked Naruto out of nowhere I got the chance to observe the man who had given his life for his son, for an undeserving village. No one nearby dared attack us as I shunshined next to him, ready to answer his burning questions.

         The man took a deep breath as he looked up to the dark sky, the rain clouds finally releasing their volley of rain as if crying for those who had been killed. "Why do you leave only me with my will partly intact?" A breath that I didn't realize I was holding released itself. That wasn't what I was expecting from him. Why ask that?

        "You're the only one who is worthy to keep it." His face softened as a small smile played across his lips. His eyes holding a pain he never deserved behind the kindness that so few had in this world.

         "That's not the real reason, is it? You have the ability to copy kekkai genkai yet you prefer to use me. Why?" My face contorted in confusion. Why did I do it? The more I dwelled on it the less it made sense. Why leave just him? Why give him hope, as little as it was, to leave him with his thoughts? To be able to speak with those around us? I bit my lip to the point of drawing blood once again, a way for me to keep myself in reality I had learned. But what was reality? Because of my power, reality could be anything I wanted it to be. This war could be over, this world under a guise of peace of my making. But what was peace? A concept I had never had the privilege of earning. This man before me, could he be --  
        An explosion to my left yanked me from my thoughts, its proximity far too close to my liking. Minato jumped out of the way just as another explosion went off near us, the intense heat burning my skin before my [Susano'o](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/d4/60/91d460b48b39c9488796c357fe791a69.png) activated. Both of us looked for the source, eyes resting on a single red-clad form in the distance. How? How could he have been freed from his control? Minato scowled, ready to fight the man to the death as was I.  Is that what he wanted though? An enormous wooden creature appeared in the battlefield, his skin now with odd markings. I glanced at Minato before sealing him back into the scroll I had stolen from Orochimaru, for some reason not wanting the already dead man harmed. Then with anger I had held back for years I took a step forward, my Susano'o in its full form as I outstretched my hands in confrontation. Three clones appeared around him, all with activated Susano'o as a fourth stayed near my brother to ensure his safety. With a growl I shot forward, my clones each using techniques that would render his chakra useless.

        With a crack of my index finger my clones and I broke through the enormous wooden being like it was nothing, my Susano'o tearing through it, stealing the immense amounts of chakra and leaving it to vanish. The shock on the man's face, the way his eyes widened and mouth opened slightly made me chuckle. The man once known as a god among shinobi was nothing compared to me. He barely had time to dodge a midair attack before somehow countering with an attack of his own. We both landed across from each other, my clones having served their purpose as chakra filled me once again. Our hair flickered to the side in the gust of wind from another explosion, one aimed for the useless people on the battlefield. The man coughed up blood as he clutched his torso, a hole in his side that broke his ribs. How was he still able to put up a small fight? The question was answered soon after as his less-than-human brother appeared beside him as if to defend him. It was pathetic. I laughed out loud as the First fell to a knee, blood dripping onto the ground. Orochimaru would suffer for turning them against me, not that their presence had been necessary in the first place. My laugh died down to a tisk of annoyance as a smirk played across the merciless gaze of Tobirama, like he had found a way to defeat me. I took another step towards them then fell to a knee as I suddenly coughed up blood, Samehada hissing at the man loudly, my Susano'o flickering for a split second. My left hand went to the right side of my waist, feeling nothing there. I groaned silently in pain as the wound healed seconds later to leave another scar. The chance of a corrupt man such as him defeating me was impossible.

        "You truly think you have a chance?" I said huskily as I wiped the blood from my mouth with my right arm. The next moment happened in less than a second, faster than the blink of an eye. He didn't have time to react, despite having once been known as the fastest shinobi to live, as my entire right forearm tore through his ribcage. His merciless gaze met mine as my chakra figure entered him completely, my arm now coated in a mixture of Fūjin and the nano bugs I had obtained weeks earlier. I couldn't help but grin wildly as most of his body crumbled into ash.

        "Oyamatsumi." His chakra pooled into me, his soul being pulled from his being like flesh being ripped from its host. The tearing, the refusal to leave his body made it all the more satisfying as his eyes widened in fear. "Who are you?" He asked as he gasped for air like he was suffocating from agonizing pain. It didn't surprise me. Having a soul ripped out was the most painful thing I had ever been put through. 


	27. Chapter 27

        I remained standing as the monster crumpled to the ground, grasping at his chest as if looking for something that was no longer there. His breathing was labored, blood pooled from his mouth onto the ground, his skin from the reanimation jutsu slowly withering away. A sick satisfaction filled me as he fell to his side, pain wracking his features. Pain that he deserved. He looked at me with hatred and disgust, his mouth propped open like he wanted to say something yet only a gurgle came out. A chuckle escaped my lips as he went still, his body wasting away into nothing before my eyes. Only a few sorrow-filled sobs reached my ears before the First foolishly tried to rise, poorly attempting to fight the inevitable. I looked up to the sky as rain covered the area. The feeling of the cold on my skin was refreshing as a flash of lightning clashed against the clouds, thunder overpowering the sounds of battle. It was beautiful. The way the clouds rolled by, the sudden lights in the darkened sky despite still being day was calming, as if it were an omen to a victory sure to come. I was grateful for the rain as a tear rolled down my cheek, washed away by the water coming from the peaceful, tumultuous sky. As the light filled the sky again I was reminded of my life as a prisoner, never having known about the simple beauties of the outside world. Caught in a gray, dull world, unable to escape my days of suffering and loneliness. The storm was mysterious, holding so many secrets that no one would know, things unable to be unseen. Yet not a few minutes into the storm a grunt, a clink of metal distracted me from my reverie. With a hiss I chopped off his legs with two spikes of metal from an unnamed jutsu I had learned, laughing in glee as his jaw clenched, eyes squinted momentarily, breath hitched, his legs flying a few feet before disintegrating into the rain. He looked me in the eye and, to my surprise, it wasn't with anger, but with sadness and regret. Like he somehow wanted to take responsibility for how I turned out because of his pathetic Village. I growled in response - I didn't need his pity, his concern. He deserved to die, to suffer for starting a selfish Village that killed its own.   
        I took a step forward, cracking my knuckle in order to prepare myself for his unceremonious death. For a reason unknown to me my body stopped as if caught in an unseen trap, unresponsive. I clenched my jaw and felt my [eye](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQzWjM97mPvq7jqcV-DRL1oEKHwH9Moods9goIatM_t3FZ5i3xP) change, laughing maniacally as the First was set aflame in the black. Nothing would stop his death, his misery, his soul being forced into the same void as his brother's. I raised my head and turned to the one who thought had caught me, eyes widening when I saw Madara standing with his arms outstretched. My Susano'o flickered again as my eye began to bleed, could feel myself begin to seethe. Why had he betrayed our agreement? Wasn't I a key in his plan? Then I froze, the rain suddenly came to a halt, no longer covering my new tears. Next to him was Naruto in his so-called sage mode, power brimming. The anger, the need for retribution in his face was nauseating. And near him... my brother. Our eyes met, the tears in my eyes refusing to stop even as I stood there silently. He was simply standing there with his wrist on his katana handle, watching me with pained eyes.   
        I went numb. A tingle in my feet spread like wildfire until I felt nothing. All I could do was look at him in disbelief. Why? What had changed? Had my genjutsu stopped working? That wouldn't make sense. He looked regretful, like he had broken a trust that was unable to be fixed. In my peripheral I saw Minato stumble, a sharingan in his eye glazing over. What? Is that why my brother had turned against me?   
    "We can fix this, brother." He said carefully as he took a cautious step forward. I was so transfixed on his words, on the hope that they were true, that I failed to notice the two in green join the group.

     "You turned against me." I whispered, tears coming to a halt. My body began to regain feeling, a sense of undeniable rage coursing through me. "What is there to fix?" A hollow chuckle escaped me again, felt my eyes glaze over. Something in me snapped, my body reacting in a way foreign. Arms suddenly dark with odd markings, my breathing quickening with every second.   
  "People like you, ones who want nothing but destruction and pain, can't have ever been happy." Naruto said, his own tears spilling down his face. "People like you never knew the meaning of friendship or family. I'm sorry. And I swear I'll save you!" I went rigid, a blast of pure chakra emanating from me for a moment.  
      "Never knew family..." I said swaying suddenly, as if my head were to explode as I put a hand on my left temple. "Never knew happiness... it was your village who took that all away from me!" I yelled, arms raised in wrath. They got defensive, awaiting an attack yet Sasuke stood where he was, watching me with his sharingan eyes. Why? "You tortured me every day, killed me and left me to rot in a world where I was the only one!" My Susano'o roared, the defeaning sound permeating the air. My body was shaking, it felt so numb again. I locked eyes with Naruto, he flinched at my cold gaze. "I don't need saving. This world deserves to die."


	28. Chapter 28

        I staggered for but a moment before attacking the four with my [Susano'o](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/91/d4/60/91d460b48b39c9488796c357fe791a69.png), avoiding Sasuke to the best of my ability. My thoughts were racing, for some reason unable to grasp how all but one being had betrayed me. Madara retaliated with a blunt attack from his own Susano'o, forcing me to step back slightly. The two of us exchanged blows repeatedly, my mind becoming slightly hazy as my chakra began to seep out of my skin like blood from a wound. The air around me became ice cold, their breaths showing in the once humid air; not that I could feel the cold as I broke through his Susano'o and impaled him with a Fūjin-infused kunai. My breath became labored as he melted before my eyes only for less than half of his body to remain. Could this man not feel pain? A slicing sound reached my ears, a warm liquid running down my side. My eyes widened, head turned to see the two in green behind me with their arms through both my sides, one through where my heart would have been. My Susano'o tore them from my form and lifted into the air, crushing them slowly as I fell to a knee. A glowing hand over my chest caught my attention, the feeling of my body reconstructing itself. For once I was grateful that my heart was within my chakra figure. Had my Susano'o failed? Was it a flicker that they had taken advantage of? Or was it something more?  
        With a snarl I leapt towards Madara, too fast for anyone to react as my hand went through his upper chest, Oyamatsumi activated. When had I been able to breach his Susano'o? Did it work on others as well? I watched with a feral grin as his chakra pooled into me, his dead eyes looking straight into my nonexistent soul. He leaned forward with a calculating gaze as his body withered away. "Takeshi. Wasn't expecting to see you again." My head throbbed suddenly like an explosion had gone off inside it as he melted away, felt a rain of warm liquid fall onto me, groans of immense pain stopping all together alongside a flood of new power. Eyes gazing upwards I saw the two people in green as nothing but bloody messes now, lifeless in the hands of my Susano'o. A drop of blood fell beneath my right eye and slowly slid down, leaving a trail of what they must have felt before death. A scream of agony reached my ears, just barely registering as an ineffective attack reached my guard. Samehada curled in front of me with a questioning, eyeless gaze - all I could do was tilt my head as the black on my arms covered my torso and legs in tendrils as if claiming me. What was it, the black? My gaze splintered, a muted caw in the distance. _It is now that you choose your destiny, Masaru. You have one chance to turn the course should you want to change your decision._ Takeshi's voice said steadily. I raised my head with a deep breath as my rinnegan activated, pushing everyone several yards away, the two newest bodies being sent into the air before being whisked to the ground by Minato; he was different, determination in his eyes that wasn't there before, a deadly glint, returned to Naruto and Sasuke. As they stood there, Minato with a hand on his son's shoulder in comfort as of to hold him back, I realized just what the markings were. And I saw my brother's gaze shift quickly behind me before he spoke.   
        "Masaru." He said calmly. I locked eyes with him, saw his breath in the cold of my chakra. "Do you truly believe that I would betray you?" The question caught me off-guard. Did I? We trusted each other, like an invisible bond, when we officially met after Itachi had died. Was it possible for something like that to just vanish, to disappear like it had never happened? Or was a bond far more intricate than that, unable to be broken despite the hardships and the pain? Had how I reacted after Itachi died, felt betrayal, wrong of me? And now it felt like my only other blood had turned against me... but had he? Averting my gaze to the right I opened a hand, suddenly seeing it dripping with the blood of everyone I had killed. What was this feeling? I lifted my head again with a slight shake, my hair landing on my shoulder. No one saw it, a tear rolled down his cheek; he knew me, how I am verses how I was. The only one who knew my past, what I had gone through to get to where I am. That's why I knew he would never betray me. We were far too similar.   
        The hairs on the back of my neck stood up suddenly, like someone was behind me that I couldn't see. I found it hard to move, like I was momentarily paralyzed once again. Anger filled me, nearly clouding my judgement as I forced myself to see who it was through my chakra figure. For the first time, my blood went cold. Those eyes would have bore into my soul if I had one, the strict yet loving gaze asking one simple question while already knowing the answer. How was he able to look directly at my chakra figure? Was I afraid? Is this what it felt like, to go against him? Was he planning on ending me, to be the one who ended the world's biggest threat? Or was he going to try to negotiate, knowing how he was? I fell to my knees as my vision returned to me, seeing that father and son had tapped into some kind of power, their eyes different from before. Still, Sasuke watched me with eyes full of love mixed with concern. Both of us knew he wouldn't be able to kill me.


	29. Chapter 29

        As I sat there on my knees, movement impossible in any way, I began to wonder what I had done to deserve this fate. Was it due to my conviction for allowing the world peace it wasn't adequate to have? Was it because of the countless people I had killed? Or my insatiable bloodlust? Could I attribute that to my prisoner life, was it truly my fault for turning out the way I did? My breathing became shallow as the world around me changed, the moon turning a bloody red. Still I couldn't move despite my Susano'o activated around me. This world wasn't real I knew, a genjutsu designed to trap and torture. But why would he force me into this world of his, when pain was nearly ineffective against me? All I could do was concentrate on keeping my guard up with my physical body, not allowing anyone else through. Tears of regret and anger welled in my eyes when a man seemingly materialized out of crows in front of me, his one arm propped inside his cloak. His skin smooth looking, with not a crack from the reanimation seen. Eyes calculating and stern, so few words to be said. It was in that moment that I knew his thoughts, his hesitation to come closer to me.  
        "Is salvation impossible for me, brother?" I asked softly, sound reverberating in the silence of the world. "Did I make you proud when you left us to our own devices?" I didn't realize I had begun to get up, blood beginning to ooze from my legs and arms. "Was destroying the Leaf the last thread of hope you had for me?" I stumbled forward, the hint of desperation in my voice making me sick. Why did I need his approval so much? He only stayed silent, watching and waiting for something. How could I have not known sooner? A raspy chuckle escaped me as I wiped my brow with a bloody hand. My eyes changed, the world returned to reality as my brother was forced from my Susano'o, something akin to guilt in his eyes, in the way his brow scrunched and lips formed a flat line. I raised my head, my chakra figure grasping at its heart for a moment before taking a breath. Two consecutive thumping sounds reached my ears, realized that my eldest brother was the only one to make me nervous. My eyes scanned the few standing in front of me, all of them ready for a fight that could end their lives. All ready to die.  
        "Do you truly want to have your stories end here?" I asked softly as Samehada curled around me. "I do not wish to kill the lot of you. Only one." Naruto growled, his voice resonating the beast inside him. As I took a step forward I unceremoniously fell to a knee, hearing blood dripping onto the ground. _You can't kill them. You won't be able to because I won't let you._ I snarled in shock, Samehada going in for another vast chunk of chakra. Before he could reach me and, without thinking, I used Oyamatsumi. Tears trickled down my face as it dissolved, the creature to have never betrayed me until now. Had it been afraid? Or was it true betrayal? The influx of chakra that suddenly entered me was like a surge of unyielding power, generations of chakra entering me in a single moment. My body completely healed, all the scars, leaving no room for any handicap. Slowly I rose to my feet, arms limp in front of me, vision clouded. Without thought I dashed forward, unaware of my own movements, only able to feel myself move as I repeatedly tried to kill the fox boy. Neither him nor his father could beat me in speed, always one second behind. Were my brothers not fighting? **Emptiness**. Had Itachi been in my imagination? **Loneliness**. Did they care? **Betrayal**. With a feral scream I attacked once again, my ears ringing as sand blocked my vision for but a moment. Sand, only survivor. Why has he shown up? Muted words, a rake of a blade against me back only to be healed immediately. Another strike. And another. I jumped back, breathing labored for some reason.  
        "Stop this, Masaru!" Gaara said as calmly as he could. My teeth were clenched, right hand clutching where my left arm would have been. Why wasn't I healing yet? "If you continue this you will die." My eyes widened with a humorless glaze. Death already knew me very well. A cough, blood seeping down out of my mouth onto the ground once again. Their voices became muted, I heard a tightened throat holding back sobs that were sure to come. Everything around me went dark, like I was suddenly in the spotlight of some freak show. A person appeared before me, neither male nor female, simply existing in this moment out of time. There was no noise aside from the blood dripping from my wounds. Curiosity got the best of me as I tried to raise a brow, like I was asking countless questions in one every day gesture. Their eyes were cold yet kind, old yet young. Wise and dangerous. A tilt of a head from them, black robes melding together with the long black locks of hair. Who was this? The person took a step aside, hand gesturing for me to take a step forward. I grit my teeth, trying to decide the best option. The being stood there, motionless, like it knew my thoughts. With difficulty I stepped forward to be immediately thrown into chaos, only able to watch as my physical form fought regardless of his vast amount of injuries. My eyes widened, the creature's softened. To our surprise, my chakra figure looked directly at me, confirmation in its gaze as a third eye formed on my body's forehead. The figure looked desperate to keep me alive, a look of which I had learned to hate. Shouts reached my ears from Itachi to keep the jutsu from happening, but it was too late. I was thrust from the world I was in, taking one final glance at the creature who was bidding me farewell, as if saying we would meet again soon.  
        I landed inside my Susano'o, Samehada curled around me. With a deep breath I took it by the handle and held it away from me in an offensive stance, already hearing the confusion in its thoughts. Itachi's eyes widened, clearly aware of the change of events. Blood was dripping from my forehead, a major drawback of my power. My chakra figure stood beside me with hands on its ears, as if hearing things that were painfully loud. Suddenly my chakra drained from me, blood spurted from my mouth. Samehada buzzed with power momentarily before I was refilled with it in its stead, not enough to make me go berserk again. Its size decreased dramatically, like a balloon popped, deflated. I rose to my feet as my leg grew back, my chakra colder than before. Deadlier. I held out my other hand to my chakra figure, expecting it to grasp it like it always did. Instead, there was a small hand, like that of a child. One who was unsure of what to do next, afraid of those stronger and not wanting to be left alone. I squeezed tighter, letting my strength flow into it. Relief flooded me as the hand grew once more into my exact size, the child becoming me in my entirety - deadly, cold, a killer. With a clear head I rushed father and son, now knowing their plan as they fruitlessly tried to land a hit. I spun around and released a shockwave that shook the ground, forcing them into the air. As I jumped after them, I couldn't help but wonder why my brothers were remaining on the ground, out of the battle. Using my rinnegan I pulled my combatants toward me, my chakra figure aiming for the fox boy with such hatred that it gave me pride. Minato shunshined in front of him with arms to the sides as my chakra hit him with full force, ripping through his body like paper. I hovered there, eyes wide as Minato's face softened despite the incredible pain.  
        "I always knew you could be better, Masaru." Even his sharingan went soft as my chakra figure vanished into me. With horror I watched Minato fall back to the ground, Naruto go after him like a child. His son. The young man just barely caught him before he hit the ground, sage mode gone from both of them. The boy was crying over his father like he was about to die. Because he was. Silently I lowered myself to the ground, watching in confusion at the scene before me. He had barely known his father yet he shed tears. Why? They were speaking with one another, words I couldn't hear for some reason. Part of me felt like it had been injured, nothing physical. Something that I didn't feel before. Minato looked at me with a kind smile, a few tears from his son on his face. Movement yet no sound. What was I feeling? My chakra figure had completely withdrawn, couldn't see it anywhere. Naruto scowled at me as he wiped his face with his sleeve, moving so that he was still by his father yet facing me. Pensively I went over, noise still not registering. It was like the whole world had stopped again, it was just the two of us in that light. My emotionless gaze met his caring one, nearly making me recoil had it not been for his hand grasping my wrist tightly. Why did he care? He knew what I had done. How the Leaf was completely destroyed because of me.  
        "You have so much pain..." he breathed out, failing to hide his own, "I'm so sorry." Sorry for what? Apologies were useless to me, no one mattered anymore but my brothers. Even then... "Don't give up on yourself." He said sternly, his eyes beginning to dim. "You don't know any better, to kill without mercy..." his voice got softer, harder to hear, "but you can have redemption. Your past doesn't define who you are. I can tell..." his body began to flake away, grip looser, "you feel something. It's in your eyes... as you cry..." I stumbled back like I had been burned, finally feeling the cold tears on my face. Feeling the guilt in my heart, the pain of losing someone who, for some reason, had mattered to me. I had barely known him, he had just been a means to an end. So why was I sad? Why was I shaking in anger, not at others, but at myself? Did I hate who I had become, or who I was before meeting my brother? Had my time with the both of them affected me for the better or worse? My chakra figure fell out of me to the ground on its hands and knees, mutely crying. Why...?  
        "Masaru. Can you hear us?"  
        "Little brother?" I gasped, swaying on my feet for a few seconds, two sets of hands on my arms to steady me. In the blur I saw my brothers, both there. Concerned. Present. Not alone. Something inside me reached towards Itachi, something indescribable. My chakra put a hand on his heart, the other on Sasuke's. Its chest opened to reveal my beating heart, slow, agonizing beats. Out of its natural rhythm. It was dying. And so was I. Fear welled up within me. A refusal to die because of nothing, a fight that would have been child's play if I had remained in my prison. Had I grown weak? A comforting hand on my shoulder. In my foolishness, had I allowed myself to let go? Did I consider my life unimportant, useless, able to be granted again due to sheer willpower?  
        "After everything I've done..." I said softly, only loud enough for my brothers, "the least I can do is exchange a life for two." A feeling like no other consumed me as I looked into my brothers' eyes one last time. My heart slowed more, knew I had seconds left. "Be a family, Itachi, Sasuke." I felt my heart stop, Itachi become whole from the technique, Minato came back slowly but surely. A life in exchange for others. Mine for Itachi and Minato, the only two dead who had given me life. I closed my eyes, willing to finally let myself truly relax. Neither of my brothers let a tear fall, even though they seemed like they were about to cry. I felt myself become smaller, changing into the age I actually was: 14. A child in the arms of his family. And as the black overtook me, I realized just how much I loved them. Had learning to love changed me?


End file.
